Closer
by PhantomVunachellie
Summary: Tony decides to invite the team over to spend the week with him at Stark Tower. He instantly regrets it when everyone arrives and knows the week will be insanity and might even result in someone blowing something up. The week will certainly bring many adventures for all of them, and Tony's feelings might even begin to change towards a certain someone...Steve...
1. Chapter 1

_Closer_

**Chapter One – The Trials and Tribulations begin…a little to early**

Tony knew it was a terrible idea to invite all of the Avengers over to his house for the week. Of course it would result in a terrible ending. One of them would probably blow Stark Tower up by the end of that week. He couldn't help but think it would be Thor, Bruce, or possibly even the mischievous Clint. If not all three of them would do something to jeopardize his home.

They all seemed a little reluctant in the beginning to have a _slumber party _– as they put it – at Tony's for the whole week. It did seem like a good idea though since they were already all pretty close. Saving the world together would kind of do that to you.

It was hardest to convince Steve to come. Of course he didn't seem to enthusiastic about spending the whole week with them at Stark Tower. To him it seemed more like a babysitting job and in fact it might as well be. Since none of them would be serious or working he was almost positive they would be immature as all hell and get into some trouble either with Tony or the law.

"Fine. I suppose I'll come." Steve said finally after Tony had been begging him for ten minutes over the phone – maybe having some one a little calm and down to earth there would ease the insanity that was bound to happen. Steve would have hung up earlier if he knew how to. These smart phones were way to complex for him to understand.

"Good. I'll see you tomorrow around ten, Cap." Tony hung up and felt very victorious that he got them all on board. Thor was the easiest to convince to come. He'd probably show up an hour or two early since he seemed so excited. It was kind of a wonder how Tony even managed to get into contact with him.

Happy and a bit sketchy about how tomorrow would turn out, he turned in for the night and decided to hope for the best and expect the worst. With this group of people the worst was almost given to happen.

It wasn't even nine when Thor arrived in the morning. Tony was awoken by Jarvis announcing Thor's arrival at the tower. _And it begins…_Tony thought a little darkly. Groggy and angry, Tony sat up and rubbed his eyes,

"Let meatswing in…why is he here so early?" He grumbled pulling a shirt on and walking out to greet his first guest in nothing but his boxers and a t-shirt.

Thor burst into the room happily holding nothing but a small luggage and his hammer. He carted that thing with him everywhere, didn't he?

"Man of iron!" Thor said shaking Tony's hand with gusto. "It is so nice to see you again my good friend! It certainly has been a while."

"It's been a week, Thor." Tony said rubbing his temples and stalked off to go get some coffee before he passed out on the floor while his other guests arrived. It only took his coffee machine a total of thirty seconds to brew a perfect cup of coffee, so he was quickly energized well enough to deal with Thor for another hour. When the others got there, they could deal with him.

Around nine fifty, Bruce drove up in a Mustang and hurried towards the building as Jarvis let him in. Tony instructed him to let all of them in without having to ask him for permission. He invited them; obviously he'd allow them in.

"Tony, nice to see you again." Bruce said walking over to a very tired looking Tony. "I see you dressed up for the occasion." He laughed setting down his luggage and observing Tony's _pajamas_.

"Shut up, you wouldn't have changed either if you had to deal with Thor for an hour." Meanwhile Thor was in the kitchen fascinated by all the appliances claiming they were speaking to him.

"I completely understand." They both laughed as Natasha and Clint walked into the house with two luggages in each hand. Natasha looked tired and cranky since she was wearing sunglasses to block her angry eyes. It was probably early when she woke up.

"Come on! You're staying a week, not a month." Tony whined wondering why they carried so much baggage with them.

"We're not light packers." Natasha shrugged tossing her luggage over against Bruce's. Bruce gave her a baffled and insulted look that she just ignored and turned back to Tony, "Where's the Capsicle?" She sat down next to Tony and took his coffee – the third cup he brewed since he woke up – and began to drink it quickly leaving nothing for Tony. Another whine escaped Tony and he threw his head back wishing he hadn't arranged this little get together.

"Right over here." Steve said walking in holding a tattered old luggage. It suited him. They all laughed at how he answered to how he was addressed. With the multitude of nicknames they all had, it was no shocker.

"Great, you're all here." Tony said faking enthusiasm. "Now pick a room." He let his head hit the table with a bang and he listened to them all argue over which room they would get. He wasn't going to get involved in this; they could fight it out on their own. As long as it didn't involve actual fighting he was perfectly fine with letting them do this on their own. It was certainly way too early to have to deal with all of them bickering.

Before long though – and before Tony started to yell at them – they were each in their own rooms and unpacking for the week. Tony took the opportunity to shower and put on normal clothes so he looked a little less scruffy. Knowing how crazy this group was he'd get little to no sleep this whole night. Again. Hopefully it'd be worth it though and they'd actually do something fun.

As soon as he heard something fall and shatter on the ground outside followed by hushed whispers and immature giggles he started to regret inviting them all over for the week. There was no backing out now since he was positive none of them would leave now.

All the while though he couldn't help but admire how calm and collected Steve had been since he arrived. And somewhere in the back of his head he couldn't help but think how extremely attractive the super soldier looked in the brown leather jacket he was wearing when he arrived.

It certainly would be a long week.

_What do you all think so far? This is my first slash fan fiction so I will try my best to make it perfect for you all! I personally ship Stony very much, so I'm sure it won't be such an odyssey for me to update as quickly as possible – I promise I will try! _

_I would love it if you would pretty please review and let me know how you feel about this story thus far and as it begins to grow. I would love to read your opinions and thoughts about this story! My goal is to make it as enjoyable as possible for all of you. _

_Anyway, enjoy the story! I will try to update soon since I'm on vacation currently and not always by my computer. Happy reading! _


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two – Campout on the Roof **

It was around ten at night after everyone unpacked and had something to eat. That certainly was a fiasco. Tony knew something would blow up, but he didn't want, or expect, it to be this soon. Thor and Clint almost blew up the oven while he tried to cook a pizza. Tony figured he could do an easy task such as that, but he had been wrong. Thankfully Steve and Bruce got to the oven before it burst into flames and destroyed Tony's home.

"Tony is surly going to kick one of your asses by the end of this little slumber party." Natasha said from the couch as Clint and Thor ate their now burnt pizza happily.

"I'm sure he will, but this is his fault for inviting us." Clint said shoving another slice of pizza into his mouth.

"And it's your fault for nearly blowing my kitchen up!" Tony grumbled from across the room.

"Stark, you don't even cook. And you could replace the damaged appliances quickly." Steve – who was calmly drawing in the corner – spoke up. Tony wanted to slap him for that, but decided instead to just go out to the roof and calm down before he really did suit up and begin to fight the five of them for being such numbskulls.

"Baby." Natasha said rolling her eyes before she turned on the radio and turned the volume up loudly.

"I can understand where he's coming from though." Bruce said as Steve nodded in agreement. "Maybe I should go talk to him…"

"No, you can sit and eat. I'll go talk to the hot head." Steve said setting his sketch pad down and putting the pencil behind his ear. Bruce nodded thanking him before Steve hurried up to the roof to go see what Tony was up to up there. Probably pacing angrily.

He slowly walked out to the roof. He was a bit shaky on how Tony would be acting once he got to the roof to speak to him. But honestly, how mad could Tony possibly get towards someone who was just trying to talk to him and calm him down? If anything he might be a little happy to know that Steve actually cared about him.

When he opened the door to the roof he found Tony sitting in a chair by the ledge with his head lowered and his hands tangled in his thick black hair. It was kind of new for Steve to see Tony in this state. Normally the genius seemed so calm and collected. Sometimes even a bit overly sarcastic, but this certainly was a new look for him. Steve couldn't even pinpoint what it might be.

"Stark…?" Steve said a bit hushed as he approached him. Tony whipped around and a glare settled in on his face.

"What do you want, Rogers?" It came out in a hiss-like voice.

"I just wanted to come and see if you were okay." Steve sat down in the open chair next to Tony and lightly smiled. For some odd reason that tiny smile made Tony's heart begin to race. It was a strange feeling, but he didn't particularly mind the feeling. It almost felt good if it weren't already overly odd.

"Well I'm fine." Tony looked away from him and towards the moon which was full tonight. Steve shifted in his chair and turned to the moon as well with the smile still on his face.

"Why are you so upset about this?" Steve asked after a moment.

"I don't know, maybe because my home will probably be blown up in a matter of days." Tony grumbled running a hand through his already messy hair.

"It was your idea to invite us all here. You should have expected this, Stark." Another glare graced the super soldier and it made him wince a bit as if it actually hurt him. "Instead of sulking and being angry with them and us, you should come and actually enjoy the time you have with us." Tony said nothing. "That is before your house gets blown up." That last comment made Tony chuckle a bit.

"Don't make me smile, I'm angry." He shoved Steve back a bit but only smiled more. The contact had made his heart race even more.

"Doesn't seem that way to me." Steve chuckled standing up. "Try having some fun with us, you might actually…" He took a dramatic pause and then gasped. "_Enjoy yourself!_" Tony threw his head back and laughed at how over dramatized that was.

"Fine, fine. Thanks." Steve started to walk off and Tony felt a sudden pain in his chest. "Rogers, wait!" Tony called standing up. "Since you said we should have fun, how about you collect the others and we…have a campout tonight?" _A campout? Really, that's the best you could come up with?_ He scolded himself inwardly feeling stupid.

Steve just smiled at Tony. He liked the idea of spending the night outside as long as it didn't rain. "Sure, I'll go grab them."

"And if they don't listen, drag them out here." They both laughed and Steve rushed inside to go find the others. They were all seated around the TV playing some racing game on the PS3.

"Dammit, Bruce!" Clint shouted as Bruce won the race. A victorious smile graced his face and he set the controller down. "I quit!"

"Just in time too." Steve said walking over to them. "Tony said we're camping out on the roof tonight." A loud whine escaped Natasha's lips and she set her controller down about to protest. "And he said you had to do it since this is his house." Steve lied for Tony. He knew some fun with his friends would do him some good.

"Shit…" She grumbled standing up. "Suddenly he feels social and we have to suffer for it." Everyone laughed as she walked off to her room and grabbed the things she'd need to sleep on the roof. Like pillows, blankets and a sleep mask.

"Sounds like a grand time!" Thor declared before he grabbed a few of his things and rushed out to the roof with Natasha sluggishly trailing behind with Clint.

Before long they were all out on the roof sitting down on their blankets and pillows eating snacks and just talking.

Bruce looked over at Tony who was sitting next to Steve very close. There was a look in his eyes as he stared at the super soldier who was telling some tale about World War 2. A smile lit up Tony's face as his eyes ran up and down Steve. Bruce had to stifle a laugh as he leaned in towards him.

"Since when did you start becoming Steve's little fan girl?" He whispered.

"Since never." Tony hissed back with a dark blush crossing his face. "Shut up, Bruce." Bruce chuckled,

"I'm just saying, you're practically drooling over him. Don't forget, I'm closest to you, I would know."

"Bullshit. I'm just an attentive listener."

"Okay, because we're all listening to Steve's tale with a sparkle in our eyes. Please, you're so obvious." Tony turned away to hide the blush that grew deeper on his face. "Aw, Tony…" Bruce teased before he ate another pretzel.

"Shut your mouth, Bruce. I'm not staring at him in any particular way." Bruce just held his hands up in surrender and leaned back to look up at the stars with the others. Tony did the same, only closer to Steve.

"Recognize any constellations, Cap?"

"No. It's to light polluted for me to recognize any." Steve said yawning. "Plus I'm too tired to really care. For once."

"Yeah, I'm going to sleep too. And you all better keep it quiet." Natasha said pulling a blanket over herself. Clint got under with her and they both shut their eyes.

"Well I guess this is as good of a time to sleep as any." Bruce looked at his watch which said it was around midnight. "Goodnight then." He said rolling over as well with Thor a few feet away from him. Steve followed their lead and soon Tony did the same after a few minutes of staring at Steve as he slept. He couldn't help but think of how good the captain looked even while he slept. Somewhat innocent and sweet, but at the same time a bit sexy. It made Tony smile and he felt his heartbeat accelerate again as a blush crossed his cheeks. Was he really forming feelings towards Steve? He'd never liked another guy before or felt this way about one.

Skeptical about himself he rolled over facing Bruce and saw him snickering at him. Tony shot him a look that said: _I'm going to kill you in the morning,_ and fell asleep.

_That was a tad bit more difficult to write than I thought! Phew! _

_Anyway, expect some more fluff to be coming up in the next chapter! Once again, pretty please review and let me know what you all think of this so far! Happy Reading! _


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three – Maybe that's Love? *CRASH***

Steve woke up sometime around ten in the morning. Natasha, Clint and Thor were all still asleep around him. They must like starting their mornings late. Bruce and Tony were awake though. Bruce was reading in one of the lounge chairs, but Tony was no where in sight. Steve had a pretty good idea where he was though.

"Is Tony in his lab?" He asked standing up and stretching. Bruce had to stop himself before he called Tony lover boy.

"Yeah, he went down there about an hour ago. He woke up early and attacked me with his pillow. I was shocked none of you woke up." Steve chuckled and walked inside imagining the rude awakening that Bruce must have had. It shocked him that Bruce didn't Hulk out and raise some hell amongst them all. Now _that _would have been a rude awakening.

As he descended the stairs he heard Tony turn up some AC/DC song he was playing. It was almost making the room shake since it was so loud. What was with him and Natasha and their loud music?

"Morning, Stark." Steve said sitting down in one of the lab chairs. Tony was working on his Iron Man suit and had no clue Steve had even joined him, so he almost had a heart attack at the sound of Steve's voice.

"Knock first, maybe?" Tony said picking up his tools – which he tossed across the room – and continued his work.

"I'll remember that next time." Of course he wouldn't, so he just rolled his eyes and continued to watch Tony work. For some reason it fascinated him to watch his friend work. How could so much genius be crammed into one man? It seriously baffled him.

"What are we doing today?" Steve asked eagerly as he crisscrossed his legs like a little kid. Tony couldn't help but think about how absolutely adorable he looked like that. What with the sparkle in his eyes – as if he really were a kid – and the big grin across his face.

"Whatever you want to, it's not my call." Tony pretended to not really care about Steve at the moment when really he loved his company lately. Maybe a little too much, but it felt nice to have a friend to talk to while he worked.

"Well it is your house, so I'd make a decision before the rest wake up and detonate the bombs early." Steve's voice was filled with sarcasm as he made that last statement. Giving up on work, Tony laughed and tossed his tools down.

"God forbid I should have a house to live in and some peace and quiet."

"I'm sure you could find somewhere to stay while they fixed this place up." They both laughed again.

"Yeah right." Tony washed his hands, which were covered in grease, and turned off his music. He took as much time as possible so that he could slow his heart rate down before he had a heart attack. Why was Steve making him feel this way lately?

Once Tony had his lab cleaned up, he hurried up the stairs with Steve trailing behind him quickly like an excited puppy or something. That made Tony just smile more. He imagined what it would be like to turn around, pin the super soldier up against a wall and just kiss him right then and there with as much love and passion as he could put into the kiss. Maybe Steve would even return some of that…The thought made him want to kick himself. Him and Steve _kissing?_ And Steve actually going along with it? Since when did that type of thing not absolutely disgust him? One of the things he was known well for was how many women he had been with. Never once had he been with a man and he never thought he would be, but the thought of him and Steve being together…it made his heart race and his emotions go on a roller coaster.

If only – just once – could he feel Steve's lips against his, his body pressed up to him, his arms wrapped tightly around him. It made him want to just tear off Steve's clothes hope he returned the favor. Just the mere thought of it got Tony shaking with excitement. _What has gotten into me?_

Pushing his emotions and thoughts aside he walked into the kitchen where Thor and Clint were messing around with the high-tech toaster trying to cook waffles.

"No!" Tony said pushing them away. "You're not going to blow up my toaster! Rogers here could work it better than you two idiots." He tossed the waffle box at Steve who just stared at the box confused.

"What, do you want me to cook them?" Steve flashed him a crooked confused smile that almost made Tony melt. _Shit…_Tony thought turning away and just giving Steve a stiff nod.

"Hurry up Patriotic One! I must eat now!" Thor shouted loud enough to wake up the whole city. Steve laughed and loaded the toaster with four waffles.

"They'll be done when they pop out. Don't touch it until they do, got it, Thor?" Steve instructed in a very in charge type of voice that made everyone who was in the room listen and nod.

"I have an idea of what we should all do today." Tony said handing Steve a cup of coffee. Steve took it and leaned against the counter,

"And what would that be?" He asked with a curios hint in his voice.

"Street racing." Just the mention of that made Thor and Clint whip around with childlike grins on their faces.

"I want to do this street racing!" Thor announced just as the toaster behind him exploded when his fist smashed down on it. It didn't even seem to faze him.

"Dammit all, Thor!" Tony whined wanting to punch the demigod for destroying his expensive toaster. "No more damn explosions! Please!" He turned on his heel, "Be ready in ten minutes and we'll go. But clean up your fucking mess!" Tony shouted over his shoulder. They all held in a laugh until his door slammed shut. Even Steve thought it was hysterical.

OOO

"I can't believe we're doing this…" Natasha said jumping up and down before she climbed into one of Tony's sleek sports cars with Clint at the wheel. "You guys are going to get me killed making me drive with him!"

"Shut up, you know you'd rather drive with me than Tony." Clint said revving the engine. Natasha let out a squeal as Bruce drove up in his Mustang with Thor right next to him in another one of Tony's cars. He nodded slowly as he put on a pair of sunglasses and trying to look badass. It made Natasha laugh louder than she ever had before.

"Spangles is actually driving a car for once!" Tony announced as Steve rolled up in a sleek red car with the license plate reading STARK8 in big bold letters.

"I hate your car, Stark." Steve said revving the engine then looking around at all the fancy buttons. Clint turned on his radio and started blasting one of the radio stations that was playing some song by Nicki Minaj and dancing to it like an idiot.

"You shit heads are going down!" Clint said revving his engine.

"Yeah right, I actually have raced before!"

"And how well did that turn out for you, Stark?" Steve laughed revving his engine once more. "Let's do this!" Natasha counted back from three with gusto.

"Three, Two…" She paused, "One!" All five of the cars shot forward down the street instantly hitting extreme speeds. They could even hear the engines complaining in protest as they hit their limits almost. Tony would defiantly need to do some repairs on his cars after this.

The all rounded a corner down the streets leaving skid marks behind them and laughing like maniacs. Clint turned up his music and let out a maniacal laugh as he sped forward and passed Bruce giving him the finger and catching up with Tony who was second right behind Steve.

"You're going down Stark!" Clint said passing him.

"In your dreams!" He pushed his engine further and sped past Clint and Steve so he was in front of them. Steve let out an annoyed whine and sped up right next to Tony before he went into the lead again with a sinister smile on his face.

"Dammit, Rogers!" Bruce shouted from in front of Thor who was trailing far behind not sure how to control the car correctly. It was all new technology to him. He'd never raced or driven a sports care before. "Slow down!" Bruce shouted laughing and catching up with Clint who was right next to Tony giving him the death glare.

They rounded another sharp turn and Natasha screamed in the back of the car as it wobbled and almost tipped over.

"Calm down, Clint!" She shouted slapping him upside the head. A laugh escaped him and he shook his head. They continued to speed forward up towards Steve who seemed to be getting further and further ahead of them. Tony was almost positive he picked the fastest car and gave Steve the slowest.

Thor went speeding by laughing like a hyena and screaming with glee as he sped past them all catching up to Steve in a heartbeat.

"I thought he didn't know how to drive!" Bruce said pressing down on the acceleration and catching up with Tony.

"He figured it out!" Tony laughed speeding up going right up beside Steve. "You aren't going to win, big guy!" Tony said grinning like a fool and staring lovingly at Steve.

"Dream on, Stark!" He sped forward a few more feet and suddenly stepped on the brakes. Tony watched stepping on his as well and then gasped. He could have sworn someone behind him screamed.

Out of no where from out of all of their view a semi truck smashed into the side of Steve's car sending him flying down the street. The truck had stopped and the driver was leaning unconscious over the steering wheel.

Tony climbed out of his car almost falling on his face. "Bruce, go see if he's okay! I need to go find Steve!" He ran forward as the others trailed behind. Bruce and Thor went to check on the driver as Clint followed Tony while Natasha stayed by the cars on the phone with 911.

"Rogers!" Tony said seeing his car flipped over what seemed like hundreds of feet away and totaled beyond any repair. People were watching with their hands over their mouths and a few women even had tears in their eyes. This was bad. "Oh my god, Steve!" The two of them ran faster and fell to their knees right beside the wreck and saw Steve lying unconscious outside of the car with blood gushing out of his forehead and various other parts of his body.

"Shit!" Clint said covering his mouth. "Natasha, call an ambulance! I thought he could withstand something like this!" He shouted not sure what else to do as Tony gathered Steve in his arms.

"It's all my fault! It's all my fault!" He cried shaking Steve and trying to get him to wake up. "Steve, wake up!" In the distance sirens started to sound off and get closer as Tony shook Steve even more. "Steve, please!" Nothing.

_Wow, this is a long chapter…I think I have a slight addiction to writing fan fiction. How proud I am! _

_I decided it'd be interesting to leave it off on a cliffhanger such as this and see how you all take it… (Bite me). So, I will TRY to update soon before you all suffer, but as I stated before I am on vacation and might not have the time. But believe me I'm a fast writer and will try to have Chapter Four up by sometime either later tonight (I don't sleep well) tomorrow or the next day. And look at that, two chapters posted in one day! I dare say I am an avid writer! _

_Moving on. Please, please, PLEASE review and let me know what you all thought of this chapter! The next chapter will have plenty of fluff (You can count on it with an ending such as this to Chapter 3)!_

_The fun continues soon my readers…Happy Reading! _


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four – Let's Go for a Drive in the Sunset**

There was no denying it anymore. Tony had feelings for Steve. And they weren't about to go away anytime soon. That much was clear to him as he sat in the middle of the road with an unconscious Steve Rogers lying limp in his arms. Everyone kept their distance between the two as Tony tried to shake Steve awake. He even lightly slapped his cheek a few times, but it didn't seem to work.

Finally, Steve had woken up with minor injuries as soon as the paramedics arrived and was released into the care of his friends before he even went to the hospital. It wasn't even a needed visit according to the doctors. It didn't shock the others so much since Steve was a super soldier and was made to withstand something like this. He just hit his head a little too hard on the dashboard and the pavement when he flew out of the car.

Tony on the other hand wasn't convinced he was one hundred percent better. He refused to leave Steve's side the rest of the day. He even had Steve ride with him home and drove a little slowly since he was afraid something would happen jeopardizing Steve's life again.

"Whoa, slow it down speed racer." Steve said sarcastically and laughed while Tony only went thirty five MPH in a fifty MPH speed zone. Tony tried to laugh but couldn't since he was trying to be a little protective of Steve now. He didn't want to ever have to look at him like that again. He wondered what it must have been like for all of them when Tony fell from the sky unconscious when they battled Loki. It made him wonder if Steve was as devastated as Tony was when he found him.

They reached Stark Tower before sunset even and Steve began to hurry inside to go see the others who claimed they wanted to have a movie marathon of the _Lord of the Rings_ trilogy.

"Slow it down, Rogers!" Tony called rushing to keep up with Steve who moved a tad faster than he. Steve slowed down and laughed,

"Okay, let me slow down for the old man."

"Shut up, you're technically older than me." They both laughed and walked into the house to see everyone sitting in front of the TV as Bruce put in _The Fellowship of the Ring_. Thor was shoveling popcorn into his mouth and slapped Clint's hand away when he tried to get some more. Tony whined when he realized they used his microwave. Thankfully they didn't blow it – or anything else – up.

"I'll make some more, Clint, don't worry." Steve said going into the kitchen. As he was unwrapping the bag of popcorn he looked over his shoulder and noticed Tony had followed him. "You're like a little puppy dog today, Stark. It's kind of adorable" He laughed putting the bag into the microwave and letting it pop.

"I'm not; I just don't want you blowing my house up, Mr. USA." He lied sitting down at the bar. "Pass me a glass and that bottle of whiskey." Of course he'd need a drink after today. Especially when he came to the revelation that he was infatuated with Steve Rogers. It didn't even disgust him that he could feel like this towards another guy, but he wasn't going to lie, he liked it a lot. A little to much maybe, but who cared?

"Cheers." Tony said toasting his glass in the air before he took a sip. Steve laughed and poured the finished popcorn into a bowl.

"Well either stay in here and drink or come and watch the movie with us." He began to walk out but then turned over his shoulder to look at Tony. "And by the way," Tony whirled around with an eyebrow raised. "Thanks, Tony." A warm smile formed across his face and he left. It took Tony a few seconds to start breathing again. His heart almost flew out of his chest when Steve said his name. Thankfully he left before he could see the dark blush that settled in on Tony's face.

"Stark, get your ass in here!" Clint shouted from the couch. "The movie's starting! Now put the booze down and get in here!" A laugh escaped Tony and he sluggishly walked into the room and sat down at a spot open next to Steve. Bruce wiggled his eyebrows at him and Tony just gave him the finger before he began to eat some popcorn. Certainly he wouldn't even pay attention to the movie. Not with Steve's proximity distracting him so much.

OOO

They'd put in _The Two Towers_ around eight at night. Thor was really getting into it and had even thrown the bowl of popcorn at the TV during _The Fellowship of the Ring _when Gandalf died which pissed Tony off since it could have broken his damn TV. If he wasn't sitting in probably the best seat ever, he might have stalked off to his lab or went out for a fly and blown something up. Steve seemed to keep him calm.

It was probably the hundredth time Tony had seen these movies, so naturally he was bored out of his mind. He turned to Steve who seemed to have the same bored expression on his face.

"You've seen these before?" Tony asked leaning towards him.

"Nope, I just don't find them to overly fascinating." Steve ate another piece of popcorn and shrugged. A smile grew on Tony's face as an idea brewed in his mind. He was bored, Steve was bored, why should they sit here and suffer through another movie and a half? That would be, what, four more hours wasted of their lives?

"Then let's go." Tony stood up and offered Steve a hand. Reluctantly, Steve took it and Tony pulled him to his feet.

"Where?"

"I don't know. A drive maybe."

"Where to?"

"Wherever." Tony pretended to not care when really he couldn't have cared more than he did at this moment. Bruce laughed at him and mouthed _to the stars_ like Rose in _Titanic. _Tony glared at him and punched him in the shoulder as he and Steve began to walk away.

"Where are you going?" Clint whined tossing popcorn at their backs.

"On a drive. You're _not_ coming." Tony responded with a solid look at Clint.

"Why not?"

"Cause I said so. Your presence would probably blow my car up. Plus, it would be no fun with you. Shut up and eat your popcorn." Tony rushed to catch up with Steve and hurried him out the door as Clint whined and stuffed more popcorn into his mouth.

"Calm down, Stark. What's the rush?"

"The rush is that we need to get away before Clint ninja's his way down to follow us around like a lost kitten. We don't need _that_ following us everywhere we go. Imagine the torture we'd endure" Steve laughed at how Tony shoved him into the elevator to go to the garage. While the doors closed he saw Bruce wiggle his eyebrows at them once more. Tony was going to strangle him one day. But not today. The rest of his day was dedicated to time with Steve. However that time might be spent.

OOO

"So, Stark," Steve said as they drove down the road in one of Tony's sleek sports cars listening to _AC/DC _and _Aerosmith _on the radio. "Where are we even going?" Tony watched out of the corner of his shades as Steve zipped up his leather jacket.

"Wherever, I already told you that." The sun was just beginning to set on the horizon and Tony turned heading up to a small mountain that overlooked the Hudson River.

"What, are we going to watch the sunset?" Steve asked confused. But he had to admit, he was a bit excited to do that. And for some reason it didn't bother him that he'd be watching it with Tony. Maybe it would even be very enjoyable. Some time to talk with his friend and get to know him better. Personally it didn't bother him much. Now if only he brought his sketch pad to draw the sunset…and maybe even Tony. With the way the sun would hit him he would be somewhat attractive. Steve wouldn't mind drawing him like that.

"Why not? You like that kind of stuff, don't you?" Tony put the car in park and turned the radio down a bit.

"Well, yes, but do you?"

"I don't mind them." He got out and walked around to the front of the car to sit on the hood. "Common, join me Rogers." Steve climbed out and sat back with Tony on the hood of his car. They didn't even care about scratching the hood – Tony could fix it in ten seconds if he wanted to.

"Interesting look in your eyes, Stark." Steve said putting his hands behind his head and yawning. "It looks like you're in _love_." The tone of Steve's voice was very sarcastic and teasing, but Tony blushed and hid it with a chuckle. Then again, it wouldn't be such a big deal if said something.

"Well, I'm not going to lie, I do like someone. A lot."

"So I'll take it that you're over Pepper." He turned to face him.

"Yeah. We broke up a while ago and we're still pretty good friends. But I never really felt this way about her that I do about this person." Steve smiled,

"Tell me about them." Why shouldn't he let Tony gush about his little _crush?_ It would be nice topic to talk about, instead of sitting in silence watching the sun go down.

"Well…he's amazing. He's everything I wish I was. He knows how to handle things like a true leader, he's humble, and he can actually control his temper unlike me. Not to mention how attractive he is. I'm not going to lie, he is very sexy too." Steve's eyes were wide at the end of Tony's explanation.

"A guy? Wow, Stark. I didn't think you…went for that."

"Trust me, neither did I. At least I didn't think I ever would until I got to know him and spent some time with him. I don't know…I just feel like I can be anything and do anything around him without being judged. He makes me feel…special." Tony wanted to slap his forehead at that. "And I sound like some gushing fan girl loser for sating that."

"No, it's fine. It's kind of cute actually. Does he know how you feel about him?"

"No, sadly." They both looked at each other. "And I really don't know if I could tell him either. It's hard because I don't know if he feels the same way about me that I do about him." Steve pursed his lips,

"Why don't you just tell him how you feel?" Tony turned red,

"It's not that simple. With how he is, he'd probably try to be humble about it if he didn't feel the same way when really it'd ruin the new friendship we have. And I don't want that because if he can't be mine, then at least he can stay my friend. That way I can at least admire from afar."

"It still shouldn't stop you from telling him how you feel. You never know, maybe he feels the same." Steve couldn't help but wonder what he would say if Tony said it was him. For some reason it didn't bother him. He almost wished Tony said it was him. But what were the odds? Even so, what would Steve _do_ if he did say it was him?

"He might, but this guy is really hard to read. Even if he does like me then there's no way I could tell. I can't read people as well as he can."

"He and I should have coffee together sometime and exchange our secrets." Tony laughed. _If only you knew…_

"Maybe…" Tony looked at the sun that had just disappeared under the horizon. "Say, do you want to go get something to eat? I'm starving."

"Sure, why not?" Steve hopped off the hood with Tony and smiled at him. "Don't give up hope with this guy though, Tony. You never know what he might feel for you back." Tony started the engine and smiled at Steve loving the way he said his name again.

"You remind me of him." A red blush crept over the Captain's cheeks and Tony felt very victorious. _Maybe he does feel the same…_He thought as he drove down to the streets. _This is like a date almost. _The thought made Tony smile and he drove a bit faster.

_So, who else wants to watch the sunset with Tony Stark or Steve Rogers? I do! _

_Let me know what you all thought of this chapter and REVIEW PLEASE!_

_I'm sorry this is up kind of late – it took me a while to write. I kept writing, editing, deleting and restarting the process. The beginning took me about two hours to get out because I didn't know if I should send Steve to the hospital or not. But common, he's a super soldier! He could deal without that trip and Tony could survive without having to be put through all that. _

_Anyway, I'll try to get the next chapter up either later tonight or tomorrow – I'm still on vacation. So like I said, PLEASE REVIEW! _

_Thank you all so much for sticking with this story so far. Please keep reading! I know I'm not the greatest writer on this site, but I sure try and all of your love towards this story is making me so happy! I love all of you guys and keep the love coming! _

_Expect there to be a lot of humor and – of course – fluff next chapter – I'm going to try to put the other Avengers into this more so it's not just Steve and Tony heavy the whole story even though I'm sure none of you would have a problem with that. Sorry if none of you are too enthused about that, but it's only for the best. It'll be good, don't you worry. _

_Anyway, like I say at the end of all my little Authors Notes, Review and…_

_HAPPY READING! _


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five – The Date**

"Where did Stark and Rogers even go?" Clint asked as Natasha put in the final _Lord of the Rings _movie – _Return of the King._

"On a _date_." Bruce laughed from in the kitchen. Now that Tony was gone they took the opportunity to use the kitchen and try not to harm any of his precious appliances. No doubt Thor would blow a few things up though by the end of the night. Hopefully Tony wouldn't be too angry.

"What is this date you speak of? A day of the week?" Thor asked eating a hot pocket that Bruce cooked for him. There was no way Bruce would let him use the microwave even though it would be a little funny to see Tony throw a hissy fit.

"Well, yes that's right, but this is a different date. This date is when two people who like each other go out alone to spend some time together." Bruce explained slowly so that Thor could understand.

"Man of Iron and the patriotic one are infatuated with each other?" Thor said almost spitting out his third hot pocket. "This is so strange!"

"Yeah, that is really strange. How do you know that, Banner?" Natasha asked walking into the kitchen.

"Just by the way that Tony has been checking Steve out and having eye sex with him since he got here. It's really obvious and it's a tad funny to watch." They were all quiet after that. Clint finally broke the silence and jumped through the kitchen window to join them laughing. He knocked over a few things in the process.

"I wonder what Stark and Rogers are up to right now, then!" He said hysterically. "They're probably sucking face down by the pier in one of Stark's sports cars." They all made disgusted grumbles. Even Thor who didn't exactly understand what Clint was talking about since he didn't understand the term _sucking face. _He just knew it sounded disturbing to him.

"I could have lived my whole life without that image in my head! Thanks, Clint." Natasha said slapping him upside the head.

"Or maybe they're having-"

"Don't say it!" Natasha said covering her ears. Everyone laughed as they tried not to imagine Tony and Steve having hot sex in some fancy hotel room or just getting it on right in Tony's sports car.

"I don't even want to know what Rogers could see in Stark." Clint said sitting down next to Thor. The movie was playing in the other room, but the four of them could care less. This was much more entertaining. And Bruce was like a gossip girl right now. It was great to all of them. Even to Thor who hardly understood what they were talking about.

"Who knows? It's got to be the money." Said a very sarcastic Natasha making everyone burst with laughter. "It can't be the personality."

"I think Stark's movie star good looks make up for that though." Bruce laughed not even able to keep a straight face while he said that. Of course Tony was attractive, but none of them would ever say that to his face. He was already narcissistic enough.

"Now I don't blame Rogers. I'd want to tap that too." Clint said faking a fan girl voice. "I mean, damn, have you seen that fine ass of his?" Everyone laughed and Natasha tossed a spatula at him trying to shut him up. It didn't work. "All toned and muscular in those designer pants of his. _Oh _I'd tap that so hard!"

"Clint, stop it!" Natasha laughed. "Maybe you're infatuated with Tony as well. Or maybe it's just his ass."

"Just the ass. Defiantly the ass. It has more personality." They erupted in laughter and Thor even fell out of his chair. This he understood well enough.

"I declare we go find the two lovers!" Thor said standing up knocking over a couple bottles of wine. Tony would be mad at that.

"Stalk the two love birds." Bruce said shaking his head with a smile on his face. "Maybe we should just leave them to their business. Maybe it isn't even a date. Perhaps they just wanted some fresh air." Suddenly he regretted telling the others that Tony was infatuated with Steve.

"Maybe, but it'd still be fun to go and hunt them down. Who knows what we'll find!" Clint was already putting on his jacket and tossing Natasha hers. Thor dragged Bruce out of the kitchen knocking over more bottles of wine and vodka and even dragging a microwave down with him which exploded on the floor. None of them cared, but they knew Tony would. It was the last thing on their minds though as they all entered the garage and climbed into Bruce's Mustang.

They made skid marks on the floor as they left the garage they were moving so fast.

OOO

Normally in small cities and towns it would be weird to see two guys eating dinner together, but this was New York City so it wasn't as odd as it would be anywhere else. In fact, it was almost too normal.

Tony and Steve were sitting in a small restaurant down in Little Italy called Casa Bella. Normally Tony would have gone a little more five star, but he was sure Steve would appreciate the small things a little more than the big and expensive. Tony even avoided ordering alcoholic drinks so that he didn't say anything stupid with Steve or make Steve think he needed booze to enjoy the meal. Even if this wasn't classified as a date, he hoped it would be by later tonight.

"How's the ravioli?" Tony asked as he tried to eat his spaghetti with class. It wasn't really working. He was making a fool of himself already – and they just got their food!

"Delicious, thanks." Steve said as calm as he always is but with a little smile on his face. Why was he so cool and collected? That is compared to Tony who was probably going to spill something on Steve or himself by the end of the night. That would ruin everything. "You really don't have to pay for this, Stark. I have my own money."

"No, I insist. Shut up and eat." _Smooth…_He wanted to kick himself for saying that. "Uh, I mean, just eat it and be happy…we can still talk." _You idiot!_

"What is with you tonight?" He pushed his empty plate aside and took a drink of his water. Tony was almost positive if he tried to drink right now, he'd spill it all over himself. He'd never really been one for his emotions getting in the way. Normally he was the act now think later type of person, but not with Steve. Certainly not with him sitting right across from him with that adorable smile on his face.

"I don't know what you mean." Tony said thankfully finished with his food. "I'm fine." Tony turned a bit red when he almost tipped his glass of water over. _Shit!_

"Yeah, you're just dandy." Of course Tony didn't miss the slightly dream like tone Steve had in his voice while he said that.

"Cute, Cap." He couldn't help but laugh at Steve's choice of words. Steve leaned forward resting his head on his hands which were clasped in front of him and laughed lightly.

"You're adorable, Stark." Steve smiled probably the cutest smile Tony had ever seen in his life. Even his eyes squinted a bit as he said it and Tony could feel his heart pounding in his chest. He had to take a sip of water with his rapidly shaking hands to calm himself down a bit. Thankfully he didn't spill it or spit it out. That was a relief, but he felt himself beginning to sweat a bit. Why did he decide to do this?

"Seriously, you're acting weird. And what's with the sweat?" Steve handed him a napkin, but he refused it.

"I'm not acting weird. I'm totally normal." Tony said as nonchalantly as possible as he wiped his mouth with his napkin. At least he could do that without messing up.

"Whatever you say, Stark." Steve laughed and ordered them both some canolies as the waiter came back around. New York canolies were the best things ever, so of course he'd want some. Tony obviously didn't mind. He hoped this wouldn't be the last time Steve spent his money as if it were his own. The canolies just meant that Tony would have to get through another course without ruining the whole meal. But it also meant that he got more time to mindlessly stare at Steve and try to will him to know how he felt.

"You're a fan of canolies too, Rogers?" Tony said as Steve began to eat his. Steve nodded with his mouth full of food and Tony couldn't help but think about how absolutely adorable he looked right there. There was even a slight blush on his cheeks and Tony wanted to know why. Did he cause it?

"You are absolutely terrible at small talk right now. Normally you're the king of talking. What is with you?" Steve said after ten minutes as he pushed his plate aside and Tony got the check and his credit card back.

"Nothing." Tony stood up and walked outside with Steve into the surprisingly empty streets of Little Italy. Even the shops were shutting down. It was midnight so it didn't really shock him. "There must be something up with you because I'm acting totally normal." When Steve wasn't looking, he wiped his forehead with the back of his hand and wiped the sweat on his pants mumbling _dammit _under his breath.

He looked up at Steve who was staring at the moon with a calm smile on his face. How the hell could he be so calm? And why was Tony such a nervous wreck around him? And why was Steve smiling so much? As he stared at Steve in the moonlight he could hardly control his conflicting emotions which seemed to be getting too much in the way. This must be why he never worried about emotions. They were really annoying right now.

"No, I'm actually calmer than I've been this whole week. Common, Tony, just spit it out and tell me what's bothering you." That's what did it. As soon as Steve said his name, Tony was done for. He stopped walking and turned to Steve who had stopped walking as well and was now smiling at him with an eyebrow raised. There was even a slight blush on his cheeks. "Well? What is it, Tony?"

"It's that guy I was talking about earlier." Tony blurted shutting his eyes tight. Steve didn't even want to hear about the perfect guy that Tony fell for. It just meant that he'd never fall for him anytime soon and he'd never be perfect for Tony. There was a sudden increase in his heartbeat as he imagined him and Tony…together. Still he didn't know how he would react in that situation. Did he even feel that way towards men? And in particular, _Tony Stark?_

"What about him? Did you see him with someone else while we were here?" Steve lost the sparkle in his eyes instantly as he started asking about prince charming. The man he could never be.

"No, I didn't see him with anyone else and I never want to! Not now, not ever." Tony took Steve by the shoulders and looked him deep in the eyes as he pushed him up against a brick wall on the side of the road. "Steve, I love you!"

_Well, there you go my fellow Stony shippers! Tony has confessed his love for Steve! But how will Steve respond to him? I decided it'd be just so swell to leave on another cliffhanger. Don't you all love just love me? _

_I had nothing better to do today – lazy vacation evening – so I decided to write you all another chapter! But I have no clue when the next will be up. Knowing me though, probably tomorrow. _

_I won't even say if the next chapter will have fluff or not; I'll let you all suffer a little more on that one. I'll just say that it'll have humor and plenty of it! I bet you all just want to attack me full force right now. Avengers Assemble! _

_Anyway, I love you guys so much! Keep reading my friends! _

_As always, Pretty please REVIEW! _

_Happy Reading! _


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six – What do you Say, Cap?**

Clint, Natasha, Thor and Bruce were driving aimlessly all around New York City trying to find Steve and Tony who were still missing in action. They almost started to believe that they were in some hotel room getting it on. It was almost eleven as they searched Broadway and Time's Square – the places Tony would normally go since it was the expensive areas. Of course neither Steve nor Tony was answering their cell phones. And to make matters worse, Steve's phone was off. Classic move for him since all this technology was beyond his time period understanding.

"This is hopeless." Natasha grumbled leaning her head against Clint's shoulder. "We've searched this area about ten times and I'm pretty sure that Stark and the capsicle would have shown their little pretty boy faces by now."

"Maybe they aren't even in this part of town." Bruce said slowing down. "Where have we not searched?"

"SoHo." Clint said yawning. "And maybe China Town and Little Italy, but what are the odds that Stark took him there?" Bruce considered this a moment and headed towards Canal St. Thinking that maybe, just maybe his hunch was right.

"I'm beginning to get hungry…" Thor whined tossing his head back making everyone laugh.

"You're always hungry." Bruce laughed. "But I feel the same. How about we stop somewhere in Little Italy to eat? New York has the best canolies."

"We shall feast upon the canolies!" Thor declared pounding his fists on Bruce's dashboard not even knowing what Bruce was talking about.

"No, don't abuse my car Thor. Tony's yes, but not mine. I can't go out and buy a new one whenever I want. Blow up Tony's later." The others laughed and then agreed to dinner.

"If we don't find them before or after we eat, we're going home." Natasha said kicking her feet up and leaning against Clint who put his arms around her. What were best friends for?

"Yeah, we'll just assume they hooked up and are now having hot sex somewhere in the city. I feel bad for whatever hotel is stuck with those two. Those poor maids. Imagine the horror on their faces when they have to clean the room the next morning."

"Clint, shut up!" Bruce said almost swerving to a stop he was laughing so hard. "Your vivid imagination is absolutely disturbing."

"Sometimes I think you wish you could be in Steve's position with Stark right now." Natasha teased.

"No, like I said, I just like the ass." Everyone laughed again and they headed further downtown.

"You're crazy, Clint." Bruce said turning on the radio letting some _Jay Sean _song blast through the speakers. Thor even began to tap his foot to the beat while Clint and Natasha danced in the backseat. "And this is why people get into car crashes. Because they think it's a good idea to drive their idiot friends around." Everyone erupted with laughter as they turned onto Canal St.

OOO

It was unbelievable. Tony could hardly breathe let alone move after what he just nearly shouted into Steve's face. When Steve just stared with wide eyes at Tony, he felt his hands tighten down on the soldier's shoulders. Tony thought the worst as he stood there unable to move with Steve pushed up against the wall startled beyond belief.

"W-What did you just say?" Steve asked slowly and in a whisper. Tony cleared his throat trying to control his voice so he didn't scream again.

"I said 'I love you'." He said trying to calm down and be his normal controlled self. That wasn't really working to his advantage. The more time Steve spent _not _talking drove Tony near insanity. _What if he doesn't feel the same?_

Steve stood conflicted between pushing Tony away and running all the way back to Stark Tower. He was certainly capable of doing that without struggle. But then again, he also felt like taking Tony in his arms, holding him, and never letting him go. Instead he just stood there not moving, not speaking, just thinking and frozen in utter shock. He really was a capsicle right now.

Tony's hands tightened a little more around Steve's shoulders as if willing him to speak. Of course it wouldn't work since Steve was obviously too stunned to speak again. A soft disappointed sigh escaped Tony's lips and he dropped his hands from the captain's steel-like shoulders.

"Yeah, I didn't expect you to feel the same." Tony said turning his back on the still utterly stunned blonde man behind him. "I'm sorry, Steve. I know I just potentially ruined our friendship."

"Why are you apologizing, Tony?" Steve finally said making Tony turn around with wide eyes. The genius had given up on trying to control himself like normal. He'd already made a fool of himself and shown Steve that with him he had no self control. Not now at least when it involved how Tony felt about him. "You're not allowed to apologize for something like that. I won't let you." Steve's voice had reverted back to his captain voice and it made Tony just want to stand at attention and nod. He might have done just that if he wasn't absolutely frozen with what Steve was saying. What did he mean he wouldn't allow Tony to apologize for that?

"Well…what do you want me to say then, Cap?" Tony blinked a few times and then wiped his forehead not caring if Steve saw. Of course he was nervous, how could he not be? And obviously Steve knew that. Steve shook his head and stared down at the floor with furrowed brows. What _did_ he want Tony to say? Never once did he think that he might potentially have feelings this deep for another man. Let alone Tony Stark of all people.

He felt his heart pounding against his ribcage and it actually hurt. It felt like someone had just stabbed him in the heart and walked away, but it wasn't exactly the worst pain ever. For some reason, when he looked at Tony, it felt somewhat good and felt like the pain ceased a bit.

"You know what, forget it, Rogers. I understand." Tony said turning away even though he didn't really understand what Steve was saying, what he wanted, and how he felt. Maybe he never would either, but of course it would eat away at him until he knew. And now not only did he just ruin his self control, but he also ruined his friendship with Steve beyond belief. _Great…_He thought letting his head hang in disappointment with himself.

"What do you understand, Stark?" Steve crossed his arms reading Tony a little to well.

"That you don't…feel the same for me that I feel about you. You probably are disgusted." A small laugh escaped Steve's lips and Tony turned to face him angrily. "It's not funny!"

"I know. But what you think I'm thinking is a bit funny." Tony's brows furrowed in sheer confusion. And how could Steve be so calm again?

Really, inside, Steve was a wreck. The part of him that wanted to hold Tony was growing, and he knew he couldn't deny what he wanted and what he felt any longer. How did he feel though? Tony was obviously dying to know. Steve took a step forward now as the flustered genius backed up against the wall with a hungry look in his eyes as he looked Steve up and down and paused for a moment on his lips biting his own.

"What do you say, Cap?" Tony whispered as Steve looked down at him with a sparkle and happiness in his eyes.

"You want to know what I say?" Without another word, Steve ran his hands down Tony's arms and leaned forward letting his lips hover over Tony's for another moment. Both of their eyes were shut.

"Just say it, Steve." A smile crossed Steve's lips for a quick moment before he gently pressed his lips down against Tony's.

"I love you, Tony." He whispered in his ear and then lowered his lips back down to Tony's who immediately responded to him.

What Steve had said just sunk in and he let his arms wrap around Steve's body tightly feeling every muscle in the soldier tighten and flex. There was no way he was letting go anytime soon, not when he just got what he wanted, what he's always wanted and would always want.

Steve pressed closer to Tony wanting the space between them to be gone. A small moan escaped Tony as he felt Steve gently bite his lip. He wanted to kick himself for being so easy to please, and now Steve knew that as he made the genius moan once more as their tongues danced together exploring each others mouths.

Tony tugged at Steve's shirt and felt as the soldier mussed his hair as he ran his fingers through it curling them around the small hairs at the nape of his neck. He pulled Tony's head back and elongated the geniuses' neck for him to devour. He could feel Tony's pulse escalating quickly under his lips. It made him smiled as he made his way back to his lips slowly running his tongue across his neck and kissing his cheeks.

Their lips met again and Tony pressed himself closer to Steve wanting to lose every inch of space between them. To bad that was impossible with where they were and their clothes getting in the way. Tony just kissed him with more passion wondering how else he could taint Steve's innocence. It pleased him that he'd gotten him to do this so far.

Finally though – remembering where they were – Steve pulled away and pressed his forehead against Tony's. A little whine escaped Tony when the contact was gone and he took deep ragged breaths as Steve took light ones as they both tried to catch their breath.

"You're a cruel person." Tony smiled wanting to feel Steve's lips on his again. He wanted to feel Steve on him again, but preferably in a different way. Maybe a little unhinged from self control, sweating and naked. That thought got Tony's palms sweating again as he longed for Steve.

"And you're still adorable." Steve said tracing his finger down Tony's cheek. "So where does this leave us?"

"Where do you want it to leave us?" A smile broke on Steve's face and he laced his fingers with Tony's,

"I want to be yours." Their lips met again and this time, Tony broke the kiss and led his blonde lover towards his car.

"Then you'll get that. All of it. But I dare say this night isn't over yet." Steve cocked an eyebrow at him,

"Oh? And how so, Stark?" Tony started the engine of his car and took Steve's hand pressing it to his lips.

"However you want."

_The fun is going to continue, so buckle up! _

_This chapter took me hours to write, I'm not even kidding, so I hope you all enjoy it! _

_I'll try to have the chapter up later today or tomorrow – it's raining down here in paradise so we're not going to do much today on this vacation day…_

_Anyway, please, please, please REVIEW and let me know what you think! The fun for Tony and Steve isn't over yet my friends… ;)_

_Happy Reading! _


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven – I Don't Wanna Miss A Thing! **

"That was Stark! I'm telling you, that was him and Rogers!" Clint was sitting backwards in his seat watching a sleek sports car with STARK4 on the license plate drive down the road blasting _AC/DC_. "It even has his stupid license plate! Bruce, go after them!"

"It wasn't them, Clint. You're getting tired and seeing things." Bruce said knowing Clint was right. He'd caught a glimpse of Tony and Steve in the car as it drove by and decided to leave them alone and just go home. After all, he was their friend and if Tony wanted to take Steve on a date then so be it, why should they ruin it? Tony was already going to throw a fit when he saw his kitchen, why make him madder with this?

"Bruce!" Clint whined. "Turn around the damn car and go after them! We've been driving for hours and I swear to god if we don't accomplish what we set out to do I'm going to strangle one of you." He said through clenched teeth.

"Someone's cranky." Natasha said making him sit down and buckle up. "We'll see them tomorrow, and you can poke fun at them then." They imagined what time Steve and Tony would walk in and what they would look like. Maybe they'd be all disheveled from their long night – who knows?

"It's not the same…" He grumbled as she leaned her head on his shoulder.

"I need more food." Thor thundered from the passenger seat.

"You always need food, meatswing." Bruce laughed turning into Tony's garage to park his car. "Be free, go eat." He motioned towards the doors once the car was parked and the engine was turned off. Thor made a mad dash towards the house and Bruce knew he would damage something.

"Home…finally…" Natasha said noting that it was now almost two in the morning. "Good night." Clint and she walked in with Bruce trailing behind slowly with a smirk on his face.

OOO

It wasn't the first time Steve had woken up at sunrise. He'd done it plenty of times – especially in the US military. But never once had he woken up in the arms of someone. Let alone the man he loved. And never did he think that that man would be none other than Tony Stark.

They had driven to the ridge where they watched the sunset together and looked up at the stars the whole night talking and kissing until they fell asleep together cuddling in the backseat. That surprised Steve most of all. Someone like Tony – especially with the social status he had – liked to cuddle. It made him wonder if he was like this with everyone he'd been with. Then again the only serious relationship Tony had been in – that Steve knew of – was with Pepper.

Steve looked up at the blue sky and tried to find figures in the clouds as he shifted positions longing to sit up and crack his back. As he was moving, he felt Tony's arms tighten around him and a muffled grumble escaped him.

"No moving." He ordered in a sleepy voice. Steve let a loud laugh escape him,

"Tony, my back hurts, I have to."

"No you don't." Another laugh filled the air and Steve lay back down with a sigh of defeat escaping him.

"You're a pain, Stark."

"I get that a lot." Tony opened his eyes and looked lovingly at the blonde man halfway beneath him with those blue eyes piercing through his caramel brown ones.

Steve pulled Tony down to steal another kiss before the moment was gone. He could even feel the smug smile on Tony's lips as he figured he got what he wanted. Between their lips, Tony laughed,

"For someone who's never kissed much before…you're a great kisser." Steve pulled Tony closer to shut him up and showed him just _how _good of a kisser he could really be. As if Tony didn't already know that from how Steve kissed him last night.

This kiss was different though. It showed Tony just how much Steve longed for him. How much he craved his contact and his touch. The way he hungrily kissed the genius almost made Tony feel a bit overwhelmed. He might have felt just that if he didn't love this side of Steve so much. The only thing he wanted to see disappear right now as Steve's self control which he still had. Of course Tony would try his hardest to make sure he could also see that side of Steve as well. No matter _what_ he'd have to do.

"Damn, Cap. This is a new side of you." Tony laughed when they parted for a moment between kisses. Steve blushed a deep red, but smiled,

"And is that a bad thing?" Tony leaned up and shook his head,

"No. I love it." Their lips met again as Tony tangled his fingers in his lovers perfect hair.

Little to their knowledge, right behind them in a Mustang sat Clint, Bruce, Thor and Natasha. Natasha had her hands covering Clint's mischievous mouth telling him to keep quiet. For now at least.

Thor was trying not to watch with wide eyes. Of course he'd never seen anything like this on Asgaurd.

"I knew it." Bruce whispered to Clint who laughed harder under Natasha's hand. Needing to say something before the opportunity was gone, he licked Natasha's hand making her let go disgusted. He jumped out of the car with her reaching out towards him to grab him. It didn't work.

He jumped into the driver's seat of Tony's car as loud as possible and started singing _I Don't Wanna Miss a Thing _by Aerosmithobnoxiously at the top of his lungs very off key like an immature teenager.

Steve jumped and went into the corner of the seat as his face turned a bright crimson red. Tony looked at Clint who had turned around and grabbed Tony's hands and began to serenade him louder. Wanting to be angry, he glared at him, but kept faltering as he tried not to laugh at his idiot teammate and friend.

Clint jumped over and sat down next to Steve and put his arms around the embarrassed soldier as he began sing the chorus louder than ever. He planted a sloppy kiss onto his teammate's cheek and laughed before he continued his song. Steve turned even redder as Clint swayed back and forth with him.

"Clint, get away from him, common!" Natasha laughed walking over and pulling him out of the car but not before he could give him another sloppy kiss. Bruce and Thor could not stop laughing. Bruce pointed to Steve who was wiping his cheek free of the archer's slobbery kiss.

"Aw, look at how embarrassed Steve is!" He said not able to stop laughing. Clint was still singing loudly as Natasha tried to shut him up.

"Let them have their fun, Cap." Tony said putting an arm around Steve who was now smiling at the hilarity of the situation. "They can just check blackmail off their lists of things to do to us." Steve laughed as they climbed out of the car and walked over to where they others sat in – and out – of Bruce's Mustang.

"I say we go out for dinner and celebrate the fact that you finally did something about your infatuation with Steve. And I just want a nice meal that won't cause Thor to blow something up." Bruce said leaning over towards Tony who had come around to his side of the car while Steve tried to help Natasha shut Clint up.

"I'm going to guess that'd be my treat." Tony said leaning against the door and putting his sunglasses on as he nodded.

"Who else would have that type of money? I'm in the mood for fancy food, not Hot Pockets." They both laughed and Bruce pointed to Thor who was eating another box of Poptarts – there were three other empty boxes on the floor – and laughing as Steve wrestled Clint to the ground. "And Thor might need a suit. I'm sure he can't go out in…that."

"Oh the drapes? Not that they aren't just absolutely…lovely, but I'm going to have to agree with you." Tony laughed with Bruce and saw Steve holding Clint in a chokehold as they both laughed. Clint was still choking out the song lyrics even more off key than before_. _Steve didn't even know the song but he wanted nothing more than for Clint to shut up. Natasha had given up and was now leaning against a tree shaking her head and laughing.

"Poor Steve." Bruce said laughing. "He's so embarrassed."

"No thanks to you assholes." Tony scoffed but still smiled as Steve and Clint finally got up and Clint walked away humming like the little immature man he was. Natasha slapped him upside the head.

"So, how about that dinner?" Tony turned to Bruce as Steve made his way over to them and took Tony's hand. Tony gave it a firm squeeze.

"Maybe this time you won't make a complete fool out of yourself like you did last night." Steve laughed as Tony turned to him with a smirk,

"Forgive me for being so distracted."

"Okay, save the love talk for somewhere else, please. Spare me." Bruce said starting his engine and letting the radio blast. "See you back at the house. And Steve, you may want to restrain him when he see's the kitchen." Flashing a mischievous grin and without another word, Bruce backed up and headed down to the road while Tony roared after them angrily,

"What did you _do_ to my _damn kitchen_?"

_Yeah, this was actually quite hard to write so please let me know what you think… _

_I don't want to end the story here, and now that Steve and Tony are officially together, I'm thinking about heating this story up with some drama…maybe something happening to one of them in an upcoming chapter. Something obviously tragic – so yes, a lot of cliffhangers – since it would be boring otherwise! Let me know what you all think of that idea and I'll see what I can do! I know a lot of you will obviously not want to have anything happen to them, but even so I'm probably still going to do it. _

_Thank you all SO much for sticking with this story so far. Like I've said, I'm not the best writer ever, but I sure do try my hardest for all of you. I love you guys so much – you have no idea! I sit and write this and get excited whenever I see another one of you have made this a favorite, followed this, or reviewed this story. I love you guys! _

_Anyway, as always, pretty, pretty please REVIEW! I'll try to have the next chapter up – as always – either tonight or sometime tomorrow. _

_I love you guys so much! _

_Happy Reading! _


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight – Suit up!**

The week together ended – thankfully – with Stark Tower still standing. The only part of it that didn't get away with so much luck was Tony's poor kitchen which might as well be blown to smithereens no thanks to Thor and Clint.

Steve had moved in with Tony for the most part. He still owned his home in Brooklyn and stayed there periodically, but most of his time was spent at Stark Tower with Tony. Where else would he want to be anyway? It was either wake up alone or wake up next to Tony – the man he loved – and they both knew Steve preferred that. And so did Tony.

The other Avengers still felt more than welcome there too and would pop in from time to time to stay for dinner or another few days. Mainly it was Bruce since he was Tony's science pal and they usually were always in the lab working on some experiment together or trying to solve some impossible equation that would take them hours to figure out. That usually meant Steve had free time to do whatever he wanted and could go out whenever.

Thor even stopped by once in a while and would stay a few days because he missed his friends. Tony wasn't entirely convinced on that note though, he figured Thor just missed his newly restored kitchen. Which wouldn't surprise him since after Thor said his hellos he would run right for the kitchen and grab a box of Poptart's to inhale down. So normally Tony or Steve would take a trip out to the store to buy Thor's snacks whenever he decided to show up.

Even Clint and Natasha had come to visit for another week. They claimed it was just because Tony had more comfortable bedrooms, but Steve caught them talking about how much they missed the company of the other Avengers so much.

The night they all went out for a fancy dinner – planned by Bruce – was the day they all realized how much they probably loved each other like family. Before, they were just teammates and Tony seemed like it was kind of a chore to have to be around them, but during the weeks antics and tribulations it surely brought them closer together.

The last few days they were together didn't bring much life threatening adventures. They had cooked smores out on the roof, had movie marathons till four in the morning, and – when they got really bored – played the biggest game of hide n' seek ever. Five of them would suit up and search for someone else who hid somewhere in the city. Bruce decided to hide and let everyone else find him. It took them twelve hours to discover he went back to Stark Tower and _hid _in the lab while he worked on a little science project he started and finished by the time they found him. After that, none of them wanted to play anymore and – of course – Tony was steamed.

Now it had been three weeks since then, and Bruce was at the tower with Tony working down in the lab. They were hardly working though. Tony was spinning around in a lab chair drinking of course. Bruce sat down calmly across from him with the same scotch he'd had in his hand since they started drinking.

"So, how does Steve take you drinking all the time?" Bruce asked taking a second sip of his drink.

"This is the first time I've gotten…almost drunk since I've been with him." Tony admitted with a small laugh. "I'm sure he won't like it though, but I'll probably be passed out by the time he gets here anyway, so it's no big deal."

"Not to you." Bruce laughed standing up and grabbing his notes and a pencil. "How are things going with him, anyway?"

"As well as ever." Tony smiled throwing back his forth glass and pouring himself another glass while thinking about the past few weeks with Steve.

"Tony, I think you've had enough to drink." Bruce stood up and tried to take the bottle and glass out of his drunken friend's hands. Tony pulled his possessions away from him.

"No, my booze." He said like a little kid protecting their toys. Then again, Tony and booze was pretty much the same thing so it wasn't much of a difference.

"Steve isn't going to like this." Bruce said holding his hand out for the drink. "You're already drunk enough, Tony. No more." With a glare, Tony threw back a final glass and handed them to Bruce who set it down on the table next to his chair. "Shoot, it's already eight o'clock." Bruce noted looking at his watch. "I need to get going. I have an appointment early in the morning and actually have to sleep."

"Aw, Brucey-poo has a bedtime." Tony giggled standing up and wobbling. Bruce rolled his eyes and gathered his things.

"You should get to bed too before Steve has to see you like this." Bruce shook his friends hand and left with a smile on his face shaking his head back and forth.

Tony sat down and started to work on adjustments to his prized Iron Man suit. Of course he had other projects he should be working on, but this always came first to those. After all, it had saved his life plenty of times. And countless others.

"Sir, there is someone here to see you." Jarvis interrupted his work. "Shall I send them down?" Tony grumbled and set down his tools.

"Fine, whatever." He took off his goggles and turned to the door where his visitor would be coming through. He saw black stilettos descending the stairs and his eyes went wide when he realized it was a woman. Usually the only woman who came to visit him here was Pepper and she only came to visit once or twice since Tony's little get together.

"Hello, Mr. Stark." She said walking in and opening a briefcase. She was a petit blonde with blue eyes – a little less stellar than Steve's – and she was in a black work dress that looked a little tight and uncomfortable. "I'm here to drop off some blueprints for you." Tony had gotten a video call from SHIELD earlier saying they needed him to build something. He thought that Fury might have come and dropped off the blueprints and not…this woman.

"Wonderful." Tony mumbled looking at the blueprints which were now fuzzy in his line of vision. "Why didn't Fury come to drop these off?"

"He was very busy, Mr. Stark. So naturally he would send me, one of the personal assistants." A sigh escaped her lips and her eyes landed on his bottle of whiskey. "Mind if I have a drink? I haven't had a break all day and I could really use one." Tony looked up from the fuzzy blueprints and walked over to pour her a glass.

"Here you go." Tony pulled up a chair near hers as she sat in the chair Bruce was sitting in. "What's your name little miss assistant?" He asked pronouncing every syllable.

"Bella."

"That means beautiful in Italian, and naturally it's true." A soft giggle escaped her lips and she nodded before she took another sip of scotch. _What are you saying, Tony? You're with Steve!_ He scolded himself.

"I get that a lot."

"From your boyfriend I'm guessing." Bella shook her head,

"No, I'm single."

"Pity." Her eyes met his and she smiled,

"I heard that you and the Captain are quite…close lately though. Is that true?" Tony nodded and poured himself another glass of scotch. As if he needed anymore alcohol in his already drunken body. "It must be different for you since you've only been with women before." She set her glass down and eyed the genius. "Tell me, Tony. Do you miss being with women?"

"Not really…I mean…I love Steve so why would I miss women when I have him?" Bella stood up and walked over to Tony slowly. His eyes went wide and he was at a loss for words as she sat down straddling his lap. Instead of actually speaking, he just stuttered and made a bunch of random noises.

"Are you sure about that?" She ran a sharp nailed finger down his cheek and ran it down to his chest and slowly undid the buttons on his shirt. The glass that was in his hands dropped to the floor and shattered when she lowered her lips down to his. For a split second, he saw Steve's face in his mind and tried to push the woman off of him. But since he was so drunk, he couldn't think straight and all of a sudden forgot about whom he was, where he was, and even who Steve was and kissed the woman back as he pulled the dress she was wearing off her shoulders.

"You know, Stark. The bedroom would be a little more comfortable." Tony just nodded and they got up slowly and ascended the stairs. She led him towards the bedroom since he was stumbling and not in his right mind. Maybe Bruce was right, maybe he should have stopped drinking.

Before he could have another thought though, Bella shut them both in the bedroom and led him over to the bed quickly before he could even question what he was doing and remember who Steve even was.

OOO

There was an obnoxious bang from outside Tony's bedroom door and it woke him up. Grumbling, he sat up and turned to where Steve usually slept to wake him up. But – not so much – to his surprise he was greeted by another body. The woman sent from SHIELD. Bella.

"Shit…" Tony said burying his face in his hands. "Oh my god, no…" Outside, he heard feet shuffling and looked up with fear on his face.

"Tony, I'm back. It was really late when I finished with my appointment so I just stayed at my place last night." Steve said tossing keys on the table by the sound of it. Tony scrambled to his feet and put on his boxers and some dress pants he hand lying around.

"Bella!" He said in a hushed voice and shook her awake angrily. She sat upright and smiled at the flustered genius before her.

"Morning."

"You have to go, now!" Tony almost shouted tossing her dress at her with gusto. She put on her bra and panties and stood up angrily,

"Why are you kicking me out?" She grumbled pulling her dress on and walking over to him with her hands on her hips.

"Because, you seduced me while I was drunk! And now Steve is home." He ran nervous hands through his thick hair and paced the floor while Bella dressed with a smug smile on her face. Outside, Tony could hear Steve walking towards the door.

"Are you still asleep?" _Please don't open the door…_Tony begged inwardly and squeezed his eyes shut as he sat down on the bed burying his face in tight hands. A smirk formed on Bella's smug face as Steve grabbed the doorknob and began to open the door.

"You know, you're really…" His voice trailed off when he saw what greeted him as he walked in the doors of the room.

"I should go." Bella said grabbing her briefcase, planted a kiss on Tony's cheek – he shoved her away quickly – and smirking at Steve as she swaggered out of the house leaving the two men alone. Steve stood in the doorway watching as the woman went into the elevator and out of sight. His eyes wandered back to Tony who was still sitting on the bed with his face buried in his hands in shame. When Steve didn't say anything after what seemed like five minutes – but felt like an hour – he looked up and saw Steve standing in the doorway with a hurt expression on his face. Of course he wouldn't try to mask it or anything. Tony deserved to know how he felt.

"So, you love me?" Steve thundered before he turned around to leave the room. Tony jumped to his feet and chased after him,

"Steve, please, I'm sorry! I was drunk-"

"Why does that not surprise me?" Steve shoved him away and headed towards the table to get his keys.

"She seduced me!"

"And you condoned it!" Steve shouted turning around. "You didn't try to stop it! You let her!"

"I was drunk, I wasn't thinking right. You know how that is."

"Actually, no, I don't. Because I never let women seduce me while I was drunk. In fact, no one wanted to. But god forbid a woman should come here and you could be professional about it!" Steve headed towards the elevator angrily and Tony grabbed his arms again,

"Steve, please don't do this! I _do _love you!"

"Fuck off, Tony!" Steve shouted louder and slapped his hand away. "Someone who loves someone else wouldn't sleep with another person even if they were drunk. They'd remember who they loved and kick the person out for trying!"

"You wouldn't know what it's like." Tony now growled.

"You're right, I wouldn't! No one would have wanted to do that with me with the way I was when I _could_ get drunk? And even if I could get drunk I certainly wouldn't do what you just did."

"I said I was sorry, I didn't mean to do that! I never wanted to hurt you, Steve!"

"But you did! And you expect me to just forgive you like that? No!" Steve pressed the elevator button and waited for the elevator to come up.

"What will it take for you to forgive me?" Tony said grabbing Steve's arm again as the elevator doors opened. Angrily, Steve turned around and glared at the man staring sadly begging for forgiveness. Steve pushed him backward with such force it sent him into the other room. When he regained his footing he looked at the angry man before him with shock.

"Suit up, Stark!" Steve shouted tossing his jacket off. Never once had he seen Steve this infuriated. Of course when he was fighting in the war or with Loki he'd been mad, but this was a different mad and Tony knew it all to well. It was heartbroken anger.

Steve took a few more steps forward and clenched his fists making Tony take a step back with fear. He'd brought this on and he knew it couldn't end well.

"I said suit up!"

_Yeah, you all probably want to wring my neck right about now. But common, this is adding some good chapters, and I'm sure you don't want the story to end where it was, so of course the best way to keep it going is to add some angst and some drama. So **boom** there you go. _

_This is kind of straying from the summery since it's a few weeks ahead, but I figured, what more could I make happen in that week they were together? So instead, I'm extending this a bit. _

_Thank you for all these views and reviews! It makes me so happy to see just how many of you guys truly love this story! Believe me; it isn't over yet, so please stick with it! _

_I love you guys so much, please REVIEW and KEEP READING! I love you all so much right now! And hope you're all enjoying this so far. _

_As always, the next chapter will be up either late tonight or tomorrow…Sorry this one took a while to get up for my normal regime. I was having trouble writing last night and decided to take a break, so I started this around nine this morning. It's the longest one so far so I hope you all enjoy it!_

_Happy Reading!_


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine – Fights and Long Talks…**

"Steve, stop this!" Tony begged as the mask on his Iron Man suit lifted just as Steve tackled him to the floor. He'd condoned to Steve's wishes and suited up. They were on top of Stark tower actually fighting each other. The only reason Tony agreed to do it was the fact that maybe Steve would forgive him when he got all the anger out. But after about half an hour of fighting, Steve was still just as infuriated and Tony's suit was going to need some serious repairs. This was the first time he'd realized just how _strong_ the soldier was. Inwardly, he questioned what his father had put into the super serum to make Steve this way. Not that he was complaining, but it certainly wasn't working to _his_ advantage right about now.

"Why should I? Don't expect me to listen to you anymore, _Stark_!" The way his name came out made it should like Steve was spitting out acid. It hurt Tony to know he brought this on. Normally, Steve was so humble and caring – he didn't think he could get this infuriated.

"This is ridiculous, Steve!" Just as that escaped him, Steve's fist came in sharp contact with the right side of his face sending him flying backwards. When Tony realized what just happened, he sat up and spit out blood realizing he would probably have a nice black eye in a few hours or less.

"You're ridiculous!" Steve hissed wiping his hand on his khakis. A little bit of blood smeared with it. "I can't believe how _low_ you are! I _hate _you!" Those three words made Tony's heart stop for a moment.

"What?" He asked softly feeling like he'd just been stabbed in the heart.

"I said I _hate _you!" Tony's eyes shot wide and fell to the floor and he felt like his heart had sunk into his stomach. "I never want to see you again, so just fuck off." Those last words came out with struggle and he looked up just in time to see a tear roll down the soldiers cheek as he turned away to leave.

Bruce just arrived while Steve was leaving and he eyed both of them curiously and tried to stop Steve asking what was wrong. Steve just lightly shoved him away – not wanting to hurt him – and went inside to gather some things and leave.

Utterly confused and worried, Bruce hurried over to his best friend and helped him up and dusted off his Iron Man suit a bit.

"What just happened here?" Bruce asked as he helped his injured friend inside with steady hands.

"I cheated on Steve…and he found out." Tony said as he shed the suit and sat down with Bruce in his kitchen.

"You _what?_ But I was just here yesterday, what could have happened?"

"SHIELD sent over some woman to give me the blueprints to some project Fury wants me to work on and I must have been wasted because she seduced me…and I let her." Tony pointed towards a beer and Bruce shook his head,

"No! No more alcohol!" His friend picked up some bottles and started to empty them into the sink while he grabbed more.

"What the _fuck_ are you doing?" Tony shouted standing up. Bruce pushed him back,

"Look at what this has done to your relationship! To _you!_" Tony stopped and stared at Bruce who had his hands to his chest trying to keep him calm. "It's ruined your relationship. Steve's gone." Realizing just how bad this was, Tony sunk to the floor and watched as Bruce emptied the rest of the alcohol bottles he could find in Tony's kitchen.

"What am I going to do, Bruce?" Tony asked helpless. His friend stared down at him. He'd never seen him this low before. It was as if all his confidence was shattered and his billionaire playboy personality was gone. He looked completely helpless.

Pity flooded over Bruce and he sat down on the floor with his friend and put a hand on his shoulder. A shrug escaped him,

"You need to fix it."

"How?" Tony cried burying his face in his hands. "I love him, Bruce. And he said he hates me. He _hates _me!" He couldn't help but miss the crack in Tony's voice as he said that last part and it made him pity the helpless Iron Man more. This was a side of Tony he was sure no one had ever seen before.

"I can't tell you how to fix it, Tony…" Bruce said sitting next to him and leaning against the drawers. "That's for you to find out." Tony lifted his head – he hadn't shed a tear, but Bruce knew sometime when he was alone, he certainly would. "But you need to realize that you made this mistake. Try to imagine how Steve must feel." Tony sighed and shook his head,

"It can't feel nice."

"It doesn't." They sat in silence for a few moments before Tony let out an angry scream and tugged at his hair,

"It's all that sluts fault! Not to mention the damn scotch and…me!" He shouted again, "I've never felt like such an asshole in my life!" Bruce couldn't help but imagine how many times Tony had felt that way. Certainly not many since he was so overly confident and cocky all the time. He really was a hot head.

This was the first time he'd probably ever been this disconnected from his normal self.

"At least you admit it was somewhat your fault." Bruce said. "But I don't know if Steve will ever-"

"Don't say it. Please." Tony buried his face again in shame and shook his head. "But what the hell, right? He'll never love me again."

"He still loves you, Tony. He's just hurt beyond belief. How would you feel if he cheated on _you?_" A disgusted whine escaped Tony's throat,

"I'd kick his ass!" Bruce shot him a knowing look and Tony nodded, "I know, I know…"

"You just need to figure out how to fix it. And trust me," He felt sympathetic and threw an arm around the helpless man next to him. "Your friends will surly help you get through it." Tony let out a half hearted laugh,

"I can only imagine what Thor would come up with to be sympathetic." Bruce smiled,

"Why don't you ask him?" Tony laughed again as Bruce pulled out his cell phone. "I think it's about time you had another get together." Before Tony could object to that – he knew the consequences – Bruce was on the phone with Natasha telling her to gather Clint and Thor and hurry over to Stark Tower. He said it was urgent and hung up.

"You do know that they're going to think this is absolutely pathetic and just leave?" Tony said dully as he stood up.

"No they won't, they love you." Tony snorted and walked over to the sink where all the empty bottles sat. He threw them away without a second thought.

OOO

Tony sat at his table with four of his teammates and close friends sitting around him all drinking glasses of water. Since Bruce emptied all of Tony's booze he could find, they were stuck with water, juice and coffee.

They'd all brought luggage again so Tony assumed that they were staying again. To bad it left him no time to Thor-proof the kitchen before they arrived. And he just redid it!

"You really fucked up this time, Stark." Clint said spinning in a swivel chair and doodling on a notepad he found. "Who gets _that_ drunk?"

"Me." Tony hissed sipping some water. If he wasn't so mad at it, he would swear he missed alcohol.

"What do you think you're going to do?" Natasha asked examining her nails which badly needed a manicure. "I mean, what if the capsicle doesn't forgive you?" A groan escaped Tony and he let his head fall onto the table in sorrow.

"Careful of your bruise." Bruce said getting more water. Tony slid the bag of frozen peas under his head so it went over the bruise Steve gave him. Now it was just a reminder of how much of an asshole he was.

"Steve can really pack a punch." Clint said leaning forward and observing the shiner when Tony sat up. "Remind me to _never_ piss him off."

"The patriotic one did this?" Thor asked leaning forward as well.

"You guys are going to make me claustrophobic." Tony said lamely as they inched closer to him. Clint grinned and dragged himself across the table till he was about three inches away from Tony's face.

"Good." A small smile crossed Tony's face and he shoved Clint away,

"Remind me to break your bow later."

"Don't touch my bow." Everyone laughed as Clint rolled off the table and onto the floor to go and probably hide his bow. As if Tony would really do that, but then again who knew what Tony would do now.

"Well you can't do anything about Steve today." Natasha said crossing her legs.

"Why not?" Tony whined just wanting Steve to forgive his stupidity.

"Because, what makes you think he'd actually listen to you? If you called he wouldn't answer, if you went over there he wouldn't answer either _or_ he'd kick your ass again. Give it a day." She stood up and walked over to the TV and Thor followed quickly noticing she was riffling through the multitude of DVD's and Bluray's Tony had.

"She's right, Tony. Just relax for today, think of something to do and go to him tomorrow if you want to." Another whine escaped him and he banged his head on the table.

"I want to just blow something up." He grumbled.

"There's the old Tony." Natasha said putting a DVD in and then sitting down next to Clint who joined them finally.

"Like I said, just relax for today." Bruce said hoisting his friend up to his feet. "Come watch the movie with us." They both walked over and sat down on the couch next to each other.

"Really?" Tony laughed as the opening credits for _The Exorcist_ ran across the screen.

"Yes, you could use a nice horror movie." Natasha said. "Plus I want to scare Thor." She whispered as Thor watched the screen with a Poptart in his hand. Maybe this _was_ what Tony needed right now.

OOO

Meanwhile in Brooklyn in the cozy apartment everyone knew and loved sat a very sad Steve Rogers with a sketch book and pencil in his lap. He hadn't touched it since he sat down. Instead, he sat with his head hanging in his hands. It took him a few moments, but soon enough the tears were flowing down his cheeks and soft sobs racked his body. Thankfully no one was here to see this. None of the others would come surly since they'd known how mad he was. It was a bit of a good thing since he didn't want them to see him like this.

Once or twice – out of impulse – he would check his phone looking to see if Tony had contacted him via phone call or text. Each time he came up short and just cried more. Relationships were really not very lucky for him. They hadn't been in the forties, they weren't now. And that hurt.

Most of his curtains were shut and he hadn't turned on any lights. It was now growing dark outside and so was his apartment, but he hadn't moved since he sat down. Instead, he just cried into his hands questioning mentally – and sometimes aloud – why Tony would do that to him.

Eventually though – after hours and hours of sitting – he stood up and looked at the clock. It was one in the morning. Another tear rolled down his cheek as he walked towards his room realizing he'd sleep alone again. Despite his anger towards the other man, he wished for nothing else but to feel his warmth next to him in bed as he pulled the soldier up close and would whisper _I love you_ in his ear before they would fall asleep.

He longed for that as he shut his eyes and cried himself to sleep.

_What do you all think? Poor Steve and Tony, right? And then Steve voicing him hatred towards Tony…That literally _hurt_ to write that since I ship Stony so much. _

_I know this chapter is a tad boring and or slow paced, but buckle up because it's going to get into the drama soon! _

_The next chapter will – as always – either be up tonight or tomorrow. Just all depends on my vacation schedule. _

_Once again, I love you guys so much! Please keep reading and please REVIEW! I love all the love and support you guys are giving me and my story! Thank you so much!_

_Happy Reading! _


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten – Call him!**

"Tony, are you listening to me?" Tony and Bruce were down in the lab working a project they had started. Tony was supposed to be taking notes and solving small equations Bruce would tell him to do at the moment, but instead he found himself drawing the Captain America shield on his paper like a little fan girl.

"What? No, sorry." Tony admitted with a shrug and continued to doodle.

"You're hopeless." Bruce laughed and sat down next to his friend giving up on the project for the moment. "So do you think you're going to call him today? It's been about three days. I'm sure he's simmered down by now and is waiting for you to call." A deep sigh escaped Tony and he set down the notepad.

"I don't know, maybe."

"You should, your depressed attitude is starting to get worrisome. Where's the same cocky genius billionaire playboy philanthropist we all know and love?" Bruce teased.

"He's still here. Just sober and upset." Tony stood up and walked over to what they were working on. Some super gun Fury wanted Tony to build and he figured having Bruce around would make for a great assistant.

"I'm proud; you haven't drunk any alcoholic beverages in three days. Is that a record?"

"Probably." They both laughed as Tony set down the incomplete weapon and turned to the door where Natasha was descending slowly.

"What are you two nerds up to?" She asked walking in and sitting in Tony's lab chair. Steve would sometimes sit there and draw something occasionally. Sometimes he'd draw Tony working.

"Science." Tony muttered sitting down and taking a sip of coffee. It didn't feel the same to sit down here and not have a scotch or a brandy in his hand.

"We're building a weapon for SHIELD." Bruce elaborated and sat down as he adjusted his glasses on the bride of his nose. "We'd be done by now if Stark here would stop sulking and help." Bruce handed her the notepad that was covered in anything Captain America related. The shield, the American flag, the mask, you name it.

"Just call him! It's been three days, dammit." Natasha said as Tony snatched the notepad away.

"I will when I feel like it. For now, I believe I have the right to sulk." Bruce shook his head.

"Well I know something that will cheer you up. Fury fired that assistant of his. Apparently she wasn't doing her job if you know what I mean." Tony snorted,

"Oh really, I could have told you that." They all laughed at the tone of Tony's voice.

"Seriously, Stark. I'm saying this as your friend, but you're an idiot. Both you and Steve are idiots. All you have to do is pick up the damn phone and call him. Have dinner together or go out for a walk. Do _something!_ I understand fighting – maybe not physically but then again you guys are stupid when it comes to the two of you – but now it's time to kiss and make up. Because personally, I hated your cocky attitude before, but I prefer it a whole hell of a lot more than this funk you're in. So _snap out of it_ and call Steve!" Both Tony and Bruce exchanged glances and Bruce tried to hold back a laugh at how Natasha insulted both Steve and Tony. And he took it too!

"She's right, Tony." Bruce said laughing. He couldn't hold it back.

"I am. When am I wrong?" She stood up and headed towards the stairs. They watched her for a moment and turned away as she headed upstairs. Bruce eyed Tony and smirked,

"Call him." He handed Tony his cell phone and headed out of the lab before Tony could object. Upstairs he heard something fall to the floor and shatter. _Thor_… he thought slapping his forehead before he turned over to his phone which sat silent on the table beside him.

Slowly, he reached for it and unlocked it before he searched for Steve's number. It flashed onto the screen before him as he tapped it and pressed talk. Shaking, he listened to the dial tone for what seemed like hours – really it was only about two seconds – before Steve picked up.

"Tony…" He said in a bit of an agitated voice. Of course he knew it was him – he had caller ID!

"Steve, you answered." This surprised both of them. Steve didn't want to answer at first, but some impulse made him do it anyway. "I'm surprised, I must say."

"I gathered that." Steve's voice was a bit harsh and it seemed like he wanted nothing more than for this conversation to be over. In fact, he did. "What do you want, Stark?" Tony was silent a moment while he sat in his chair with his head hanging in shame.

"I…" Why was he all of a sudden nervous? Oh right, it involved Steve. Anything that involved Steve made him nervous. "I was wondering if maybe you wanted to go get dinner." Tony blurt suddenly. He didn't even plan on saying that. In fact he just planned on asking Steve to forgive him and meet him for a coffee down in Central Park or something. Not going out to dinner _again. _This would turn out just like their first date…

"Dinner? Are you kidding me?"

"Please, I want to talk." That much was really what he wanted to do. Talk. Just talk to Steve and try to fix what he destroyed.

"Where then." Steve said after about a minute of silence.

"Casa Bella, where we first had dinner together." Tony could almost hear the roll in Steve's eyes on the other line.

"Fine, what time?" Tony looked at his watch and realized it was seven already.

"An hour." Steve sighed and shook his head,

"Fine, I'll see you then." He hung up without another word – thankfully remembering how – and went to go get ready. As mad as he was at the other man he still wanted to look nice and not sloppy.

Excited and a bit nervous, Tony shoved the phone in his pocket and headed upstairs to go get changed and ready. Of course he'd want to look his best for Steve. As always.

OOO

"How many, sir?" The host said as Tony walked into the restaurant slowly looking to see if Steve had arrived. He hadn't.

"Two." Tony said taking off his sunglasses and putting them into his pocket. The waiter led him into the dining room and set up a table right by the window before he hurried off to go seat another couple that just walked in the door.

Tony sat sipping a glass of water. On the outside he was as cool as a cucumber, but on the inside he was a nervous wreck wondering if Steve wasn't going to come. Maybe he'd get revenge and stand Tony up. As if the black eye wasn't enough payback as it was.

He took another sip and sat back pulling out his phone and seeing if he'd gotten any texts from Steve or the others. There was just one from Clint that said good luck with a wink face at the end. A scoff escaped Tony as he closed the text and put his phone away just as the front door opened again and a very well dressed and suave looking Steve Rogers walked in.

The host asked him how many, but Steve spotted Tony and pointed to him mouthing something to the host. He let him pass and Steve walked over with a blank expression on his face. Tony smiled a weak smile hoping he'd return the favor, but he was just given an icy look in return.

A waiter came by and took their drink orders. Steve just ordered an iced tea and Tony decided on the same. Steve rose an eyebrow at that wondering why Tony wasn't drinking right now. Then again he figured he was trying to prove a point or something.

"I thought you wouldn't come." Tony admitted when their drinks arrived.

"I considered not coming. But I'm not usually one to be rude." Steve said then told the waiter what he'd like to eat. Penne e broccoli which sounded quite appetizing. Tony ordered Penne Aquaterra and the waiter left the two men alone with a basket of bread neither of them touched. They just looked at each other and occasionally sipped their drinks for about half an hour.

"So what did you want to talk about?" Steve asked finally.

"About what happened that morning." A soft groan escaped Steve's lips and he set his drink down prepared to listen. Maybe Tony could actually explain his stupidity for once.

"Fine, talk." He said crossing his arms. The look in his eyes – judgment – made Tony nervous, but he didn't show it.

"Like I said, it was an accident. She came over to drop off blue prints for a new project Fury sent me – ask him yourself – and I was drunk, she asked for a drink, I gave her one and the next thing I know she was trying to seduce me. That's it."

"Oh, she succeeded in it." Steve said nodding angrily. "You should have kicked her out." That came out in barely a whisper and he shook his head.

"I would have done just that, but I was completely – for lack of better words – wasted. I wasn't in my right mind and I realize that it was a mistake so I haven't drank any alcohol for the past three days. Trust me, that's hard for me and I don't plan to stay sober forever." That got a small laugh out of Steve. Of course Tony would never be sober, he was also known for being an alcoholic.

Their food arrived, but none of them touched it. Tony was still trying to explain himself to Steve.

"I'm really sorry, and I _do _love you. So much that it hurts. And I never wanted to hurt you. It was a mistake and I would never have done it if it weren't for the alcohol and that damn slut." Another laugh escaped Steve as he took a bite of his food not wanting it to get cold. He also would feel bad if he wasted Tony's money. For some reason he had cared about that. "But you hate me, so what's the point?" Tony mumbled before he began to eat as well so he'd distract himself. He wasn't even hungry.

"I don't hate you." Steve said after about ten minutes. He'd set his fork down and was staring at Tony with serious eyes. "I'm angry, I'm upset, and I'm just hurt. I should have never said I hated you." Tony sat with his lips slightly parted staring at Steve for a long moment before Steve broke the eye contact and began to eat again. Tony didn't even have an appetite, so he just pushed his food away and let the waiter take it away.

"You don't hate me?" He asked softly.

"No." Steve said with a mouth full of food and a chuckle. "I could never hate you." He swallowed his last bite after a few more minutes and the waiter took the plate away and returned with the check. Tony quickly paid and they both stood up to leave.

Tony had parked a few blocks away so he could talk to Steve a little longer. He figured the soldier would take the metro since he didn't want to ride his motorcycle in a suit. It turned out Tony was right.

"But I cheated on you." Tony said after they left the restaurant. It'd been about ten minutes since Steve last spoke and he knew exactly what Tony was talking about.

"Yes, I know." Steve said in a harsh voice.

"But you don't hate me?" They were walking exceptionally slow for their normal pace. They were both secretly grateful for that since neither of them wanted to finish this moment.

"I did maybe at the time when I found you with her…but no, I don't. I never really have and I can't bring myself to _really_ hate you." A shrug escaped him along with a sigh. They slowed down their pace so they just standing together on the sidewalk. It was almost empty anyway. "I still love you, Tony." His eyes were shut as he said that, but he slowly turned to look at the man beside him. "And I probably always will." A smile lit up Tony's face.

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying that…I'll give you one more chance. But if you cheat one me again, I'm gone." A laugh escaped Tony,

"I promise I will never do it again. Ever. No matter how drunk I am." The last part came out as a bit of a joke and Steve smiled.

"Now one more thing." He said smirking.

"What's that?" Tony returned the smirk.

"Kiss me, Tony." And he did just that. Putting all his love and passion into it and never planning on kissing another set of lips again. He was perfect right where he was. They both were.

_There you go! They made up! Isn't love just a wonderful thing? Especially when it's Steve and Tony? God, I just love it! _

_Expect a lot of fluff in the next chapter. And also, a lot of humor. Don't fear, the tragedies are over so you can all let out a sigh of relief. Trust me; it hurt me too to make these two wonderful men fight. I just kept writing and being like, "They must make up! They must!" But of course – knowing me – I had to drag it out a bit more. That's me! _

_Anyway, I'll try to have the next chapter up tomorrow, but it all depends on what I'm doing because we might go a bunch of places. You know normal vacation antics. _

_As always, pretty please REVIEW for me and let me know your thoughts! I will remind you I take all of your reviews into consideration and some of the things you say might get me thinking, so keep that in mind if you want anything to happen. ;) No promises I'll incorporate it into the story since I have plenty of ideas riffling around up in my crazy head. Nothing rude, crude, or tragic though. _

_Moving on now…This is probably one of the longest chapters thus far I'm going to presume, so I hope you enjoy it! I certainly enjoyed writing it because I love writing fluffy make up scenes and lovey dovey crap. I'm sure all of you agree with me! _

_Happy Reading!_


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven – Let's Make this Interesting…To the Beach! **

Normally, none of them would have gone for it. Instead they all rather would have stayed in Stark Tower and just relaxed the whole day away. But since they were all beyond caring, they agreed and went along with the crazy plan. Steve's plan.

It was around one in the morning when Tony returned to Stark Tower. Bruce gave him a sympathetic look figuring Steve didn't forgive him. It wasn't till Tony called over his shoulder to Steve did he walk in. Clint and Natasha let out a very happy sigh of relief – Tony would be his normal self again – and Thor ran over and hugged Steve tightly even though he saw him a few days ago.

Once they were all sitting, that's when Steve decided to make his proposal to the others. He hadn't even discussed it with Tony; he just thought it was a good idea. So when he brought it up, they were all a bit confused.

"So, I was thinking in the car ride home that we should all do something fun." He said quickly. "I've never been here, but I read in the paper that it was a lot of fun. How about tomorrow we all go to Jones Beach?" They all eyed the soldier curiously. He had the grin of an excited child on his face and he nodded to his friends as if willing them to say yes.

"Sure, why not?" Tony shrugged and looked at the others. Of course he agreed since Steve wanted to do it.

"The beach? Are you serious?" Natasha asked as Clint came up behind her and rested his hands on her shoulders.

"Come on, Tasha, it sounds fun. It'll give you a chance to show off that beach body." They all laughed as he winked at her. Officially she and Clint were on board. Thor agreed fourth – overly excited as always – and eventually –since everyone else was going – Bruce was in too. Somehow they figured it would either end very well or very terrible. Tomorrow could only tell. For now, they all were tired and escaped to their rooms to rest before they all had to wake up early for the drive to the beach.

"Shall we go off to bed?" Tony asked offering Steve his hands so he could lead him towards the room. A smile lit up Steve's face.

"Of course." He said as they headed into the room happily. As always, it was dimly lit and smelled of Tony's expensive cologne and a hint of Steve still stuck around. It was probably because some of his things were still there. Thankfully too since he needed something to sleep in and none of Tony's clothes would fit him, and he certainly wouldn't sleep in a suit.

Tony came out of the bathroom a few minutes later in his classic pajamas of sweats and a t-shirt. Steve wore a t-shirt and boxers. They both climbed into bed and faced each other quickly pulling each other towards themselves. A laugh escaped Steve as Tony pressed his forehead to the soldiers.

"I missed you." He said softly with his arms tightening around Steve.

"I missed you too." Steve agreed pressing his lips against Tony's and running a hand down from his cheek to his chest. He placed his hand over the arc reactor and smiled as Tony pressed himself closer to Steve. And between their lips he said,

"I will never leave you again."

OOO

They all left the house around ten to head to Jones Beach before they got caught in the rush of cars that was sure to form.

Bruce drove his Mustang with Thor in the passenger seat messing with the radio and air conditioning. Clint and Natasha rode in the back and Steve and Tony drove alone. Of course they did, no one wanted to interrupt their honeymoon phase.

The radios in both cars were blasting as they drove down the road together. Bruce was trailing behind Tony following him since Steve was navigating the way with a map. It still surprised Tony that Steve could get places without a GPS. Who used maps anymore? Thank god for technology.

"I know this song." Steve mumbled looking up from the map as some song by Jessie J came on.

"_Domino?_ One, why are we listening to this station, and two, how the hell do _you _know this song? Isn't this a little beyond your era?" Tony smirked.

"You turned this station on, Tony. And Clint was watching MTV once when he was over and this came on. We listened to it and he claims he loves it, but I'm indifferent." Tony couldn't help but chuckle. Poor innocent little Steve listening to modern music. Certainly he missed the music of his era since most of the crap coming out now was electronically altered or this new dubstep junk. Tony especially hated that. He preferred good old fashioned rock n' roll. It made him wonder what Steve used to listen to. If there even were any popular music artists in his time that he would jam to. The thought of Steve jamming out to some jazz song made Tony laugh harder. Steve didn't even know how to dance!

"I can say the same. I'm just surprised you know it."

"I know a few songs from this time, Stark. How long have I been unfrozen?" Steve smiled.

"Okay, name a few."

"_Shoot to Thrill, Domino, Moves like Jagger, Back in Black, DJ Got Us Falling in Love, Stronger, We Found Love, Stuck like Glue, Breakeven, _and _Paradise._ I probably know more, but I can't name off that many. I'd know it if I heard it." A louder laugh escaped Tony as imagined Steve actually _dancing _to any of those songs. Especially _DJ Got Us Falling in Love_. That would be a sight to see.

"Pretty extensive list, Cap. I'm impressed."

"You should be." Tony shot a loving glance at Steve over his shades and of course he returned it. The moment was shattered when the car behind him honked and a very loud and obnoxious Clint said,

"Eyes on the road shit head!" Laughter escaped them both and Tony sped up as Steve grabbed his hand and gave it a tiny squeeze as he told him where to turn.

Around noon, they arrived at the beach just before the rush came. Thankfully too because they knew the crowed would make it nearly impossible to set up somewhere to sit. That was the only problem with public beaches – they were always way to crowded for anyone to _really _enjoy themselves. Of course _they_ would all enjoy themselves despite the crowed. At least they were out of the house and out somewhere besides dinner.

Tony and Steve set up a blanket right down by the water and sat down just as everyone else came hurrying over. Clint of course being his normal obnoxious self placed himself right in between the two of them and set down his radio behind him.

"What are we talking about, ladies?" He asked in the most girly voice he could pull off. It got a good laugh out of Steve, but Tony just glared through his shades and the immature archer.

"Clint, back off." Natasha rolled her eyes as she took off her cover up revealing a black bikini underneath as she stuffed the dress into her beach bag. Of course that got Clint's attention and he stood up to join her into the water. Everyone else laughed as Natasha shot an OK sigh over her shoulder at them. Bruce and Thor quickly followed in after them. Thor actually dragged an oblivious Bruce towards the water making him let out a nervous squeak.

"Shall we go in now?" Steve asked turning to Tony with his eyes sparkling in the sunlight. Without thinking, Tony nearly threw himself at Steve and they fell back onto the blanket with Tony on top of a very startled Steve.

"Did I ever say how much I love you?" Tony asked taking off his shades and running a hand through Steve's perfect hair.

"Everyday." He smiled a crooked smile and Tony smirked,

"Well it's true. Also, did I ever mention how undeniably attracted I am towards you?"

"I would assume you were, and yes, you have." Steve chuckled pushing strands of hair away from the geniuses face.

"I don't say it enough. Steve, you're the most attractive man I have ever met." Of course he didn't miss the unmistakable pink blush that crossed Steve's cheeks. Overflowing with happiness, he leaned down and pressed his lips to Steve's for a long moment before he pulled back. "And I love you."

"I love you too." Steve said right before Tony kissed him again taking his breath away. If they were somewhere else and not in public, he was sure that Tony would try more. But for Christ sake, there were little children arriving! They didn't need to see more than they knew. Even something as innocent as the two of them passionately kissing on the beach would be scaring to any kids eyes.

"Get a room!" Clint called from the water. Ignoring him, Tony just flicked him off and pressed closer to his boyfriend as the archers' laughter filled the air. As of right now, Tony could care less what _anyone _thought about them. And he was almost positive Steve felt about the same. Except for the fact that Steve was a little more humble towards the wellbeing of others so he might care if someone asked them to stop. So instead of embarrassing Steve with that, Tony pulled away and pressed his forehead to his.

"You're exceptionally lovable today, Stark." Steve said out of breath and very red.

"You make me this way; I can't help it when you're so irresistible. Even in that swimsuit. This on anyone else would look absolutely ridiculous." Tony said commenting on Steve's star-spangled swim trunks. "But on you…" Tony raised his eyebrows and smirked at the man beneath him and ran a hand from his cheek down to his chest feeling the accelerated heartbeat. "God, I love it." Steve chuckled and ran his fingers through Tony's thick black hair.

"You're not to bad yourself." Steve remarked looking his gorgeous boyfriend up and down. "_Every_ part of you." Tony took in a sharp fake gasp of shock,

"Oh, very scandalous for someone like you to say."

"Shut up, you know you love it."

"I do." Tony kissed him once more and then sat up. "We'll discuss that at home though." He winked and took the soldiers hand as they headed towards the water where Clint was laughing like a hyena.

"Steve and Tony kissing in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" He sang happily as Natasha – who was sitting on his shoulders – slapped her forehead.

"You're so immature." She said leaning down so she could look at him.

"You know you love me." Clint smirked and then fell backwards dunking her in the water with him.

"Who could ever love that guy?" Tony chuckled as him and Steve got further into the water. "Then again I don't think I've ever seen his romantic side and quite frankly I don't want to. It seems as if it'd be a bit…frightening. I don't see Barton in any…romantic way." Steve laughed and Bruce and Thor joined them as they stood in the water that was waist deep.

"This was a good idea, Steve." Bruce said pushing his wet hair back. Thor had tossed him far out into the water. "Thanks for bringing it up."

"He just wanted to see me shirtless." Tony said putting his shades back on and shot them all a crooked grin.

"As if he does not see that enough." Thor commented making them all die with laughter. Who knew he'd ever say something so…cocky. Steve even fell back into the water he was laughing so hard. When he came back up Tony let out a much exaggerated shaky breath of admiration.

"Take a picture, it'll last longer." Steve teased walking away with Bruce and Thor.

"Wish I could." Tony said enjoying the view and the look Steve gave him. Somewhere between sultry and a look that said: down boy.

They swam for about three hours even occasionally playing childish games like Marco Polo or Chicken. Which was hard since Thor wanted to sit on Bruce's shoulders and nearly crushed the scientist under his god like physique. But nonetheless it was more fun than they expected. Natasha even beat Thor once or twice which would have shocked them if she weren't as skilled as she was with stuff like that.

But as soon as Bruce mentioned that they should eat, Thor was bolting out of the water to go get food. Naturally he was always hungry and just the thought of food had him running for the nearest burger joint or Poptart's box.

They went to a small cabana that was selling classic beach food like hamburgers and chicken. Of course not wanting to kill the beach mood they all ordered something and – naturally – Tony paid for the whole lot of them. Who else could? None of them had even brought wallets since they figured Tony would cover it all. Even if he objected he'd have to anyway or let them starve. And he knew any of them hungry was _not _a pretty sight. Especially not Thor.

They all sat down on the blanket eating and listening to music on the radio Clint had brought. Some poppy station that Tony absolutely hated and longed to change to something more his style. But Clint would probably break his arm if he tried touching the tuner.

"I know this song, too." Steve noted wiping his mouth with a napkin as _Ray Bans _by B.O.B played loudly.

"What kind of music have you introduced him to?" Tony whined looking at Clint over his shades. "This is garbage." He almost choked on his drink when he noticed Steve mouthing the lyrics of the song. He had it memorized. "Please tell me you don't like this." He begged.

"Oh, I don't. It's just…catchy." Tony slapped his forehead and listened to Clint's proud laughter fill the air as Steve and he sang along. It was almost enough to make them all die of laughter when they heard Steve trying to rap. He wasn't half bad either.

"I can't believe you know this." Tony said slapping his forehead as Steve sang louder. For some odd reason it made Tony only desire him more.

"I'm going back in the water. Common, Tasha." Clint said hoisting her to her feet as Bruce trailed behind them laughing at Clint who was still singing the song. Thor had wandered off to go play volleyball with some defenseless teenagers who had no clue what they were getting themselves into when they allowed the demigod to play. Certainly one of them – or more – would leave with an injury.

Tony quickly changed the station on the radio to a rock n' roll station since Clint was out of hearing distance. A laugh escaped Steve as he sat back looking around at the beach goers and tanners.

"Do you know this song?" Tony asked.

"Yes, _Ragdoll _by Aerosmith." He nodded smiling at the genius.

"Now that's more of a turn on than knowing some hip hop song. Of course I myself prefer AC/DC, but this'll do just fine." Tony remarked winking over his shades.

"I knew you'd be impressed." Steve placed a kiss on his nose and smiled. Tony shut his eyes with a smile at the contact and put his arms tightly around Steve's shoulders so he wouldn't break the close contact. "Jeez, Stark. You're clingy today." Steve teased faking annoyance.

"You don't seem to mind." Tony chuckled, breathing in the scent of the sea air and Steve. He couldn't pinpoint exactly what Steve's scent was; he just knew he liked it. A lot.

"You're right, I don't." Their lips met again, but only for a brief moment due to all the people surrounding them. "Shit…" Steve muttered looking away.

"What?"

"Nothing. I'm sure you know."

"Enlighten me." Tony grinned.

"You're just…so desirable. It's hard to control myself around you."

"I think I've tainted your innocence quite a bit." Tony smirked and kissed him once more before they both headed towards the water again. It certainly was a good day.

_I hope you all enjoyed that, I know I certainly enjoyed writing it. As I've stated I love fluff and I love writing it as well. I mean, common! Look at how long this chapter is! _

_I realize that this chapter is up a bit late, but I was really busy today and had no down time to write until we got home close to midnight. And why not just finish up this chapter and post it close to three in the morning? Seemed logical enough to me! I never sleep well anyway, so this is actually no trouble at all. The problem with writing so late though is sometimes my imagination seems to run away with me because my brain is tired. Hence the Jones Beach idea._

_Anyway, as always please REVIEW! I'll remind you again that I do take suggestions for what you guys might like to hear in upcoming chapters. I have a few ideas of my own for later chapters, but to fill in before those I will certainly take suggestions and try to incorporate them into the story. ;) _

_I love you all so much! Keep reading, keep reviewing and just keep the love coming! I am so happy with the outcome of this story thus far and it's all thanks to you guys! Thank you so much! _

_Happy reading! _


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve – Night Terrors**

They didn't end up leaving the beach until ten at night. This meant they wouldn't get home until about midnight. Deciding it was best, Steve drove home and let Tony fall asleep in the passenger seat. Poor Bruce was driving home in the other car while everyone else around him was sound asleep. Since they were the only two up, Steve decided to stop and get coffee at a gas station with Bruce so they wouldn't fall asleep at the wheel. The day's excursions had had a toll on them and they were ready to sleep.

They stood at the counter talking for a bit and let the others sit outside and snooze while they threw back their coffee and bought another cup before they left to get on the road again. Fully energized, they continued on their way towards home.

Poor Bruce had to deal with three sleeping people though. It was hard to drive with Thor angrily tossing and turning in the passenger seat and occasionally saying something in his sleep – quite loudly too – and having Natasha and Clint cuddling in the backseat for warmth as they slept. It was quite a distraction and Steve couldn't help but laugh at his poor friend.

In the passenger seat of the car Steve was driving, Tony began to toss and turn in his sleep. At first, Steve brushed it off as a dream where Tony was fighting someone and winning – he had those quite often. So Steve just took his hand and kept driving down the street towards Manhattan quickly so he'd get home quick enough to sleep.

Bruce and he stopped another time to get one more cup of coffee around eleven thirty. They were less than half an hour away from the house, but Bruce had nearly fallen asleep at the wheel and called Steve telling him they needed to stop and get more coffee before he killed them all.

Finally though, after three cups of coffee and two hours later, they reached Stark Tower. Bruce woke everyone up in his car and surprisingly – even Thor – was calm as they got into the elevator and went upstairs without another word.

Steve turned towards Tony – who had begun to violently toss and turn. The soldier observed him for a moment as his face winced and a whimper escaped his lips. This wasn't one of his normal battle dreams. This was a nightmare. Steve knew that look all to well to dismiss it as just another dream.

"Tony, wake up." Steve said gently shaking him away. "Tony, we're home." With a stark, he woke up and looked around wildly with nervous eyes. They landed on a worried looking Steve and he sat upright trying to compose himself.

"Thank god." Tony said getting out of the car and stretching for a moment. "Smooth driving, Cap." He smirked. Inside though, he still couldn't shake the dream he just had and all he wanted to do was curl up next to Steve and forget it ever happened. Usually when he had a dream like this in the middle of the night, that's what he'd do. Instead of disturbing the soldier he'd just bury his face in Steve's shoulder or chest and try to sleep.

"Are you alright, Tony?" Steve asked grabbing his wrist gently and pulling him back. "You looked like you were having a nightmare."

"It was nothing." Tony answered all too quickly and pulled his wrist free from Steve's gentle hold. "Let's just go to bed, okay?" Feeling sleep wanting to overtake him, Steve couldn't help but agree and follow Tony into the elevator up to the house. Maybe he'd get Tony to tell him in the morning.

OOO

The first time it happened it was all too quick to process until later when he was alone in his room sitting in the center of his bed and hugging his pillow close to his chest as he tried to choke back tears. When you're younger the world always seems like such a safe and magical place, but with other people that isn't always exactly the case. Especially when the world you've grown up in is the complete opposite of that and you're only a seven year old boy.

All he'd wanted was a simple answer to a question. That's all he wanted, and what he got in return was not what he expected. At least he'd learn his lesson not to interrupt ever again.

It had been during very important meeting when he interrupted. Of course no one informed him of this and he'd barged in on the two men conversing deeply. And of course his question – to _him_ – was just silly and unimportant. Everything he did was unimportant to him. Never once did he do something to impress this man. Or at least he never told him he did.

"Daddy, can you help me solve this problem?" He asked walking into the room holding a notebook. When he walked in, he'd been leaning over the table with a dour expression on his face while the other man placed a hand on his shoulder sympathetically.

When he saw the look on his face, he knew he'd made a mistake and walked into something he shouldn't have. As always he'd interrupt at the worst times.

"Anthony, I am in the middle of something!" He boomed walking over.

"It's just a simple question, daddy. No one else was around to answer and I figured you'd know best." There was a smile on his face as he held the notebook out to him, but that was wiped away all too soon.

"When that door is closed, you stay outside, Anthony! Do you understand?" He shouted wagging a finger in the child's face.

"But daddy-" He never got to finish. And he never would. A hand came speeding down and struck him across the face with such force it made him stumble backward a bit and loose his bearings.

"Out!" He roared. The other man just stared at the misty eyed child as he stood traumatized and hugging his notebook to him. "Do not interrupt me again, Anthony!" The child ran from the room just as the other man said,

"Where were we, Howard?" And began to rifle through his briefcase. That's when he found himself sitting on his bed hugging a pillow and choking back soft sobs. The question in his notebook remained unanswered as the traumatized child held a hand to his burning red cheek.

In his mind, he kept thinking about what he tried to say before his fathers hand came down and slapped him. _But daddy, you're the smartest man I know!_ That was shattered though, along with the rest of his sad childhood. The rest of it was filled with darkness and sorrow. No wonder he turned out the way he did today. And of course it wasn't the only time his father had done something like that. God no. He had to face moments like that until the end of his fathers life.

Every night though, it haunted him and would keep him awake. In a way, it was almost a good thing he was gone. But in another way, he wasn't really gone. Not from his memory.

Somewhere around three that morning, Tony sat up again taking a small gasp. A cold sweat engulfed him and he looked down at Steve next to him who he'd accidently woken up.

"What's wrong, Tony?" Steve asked in a groggy voice and rubbing his tired eyes.

"It's nothing." Tony said quickly turning towards the clock and realizing how early in the morning it was. "Let's just go back to sleep." Of course Steve wouldn't let him get away so easy this time. He shot the genius a look,

"Tell me, Tony. I know that look." With a defeated sigh, Tony just shrugged.

"It was just a nightmare. I have them all the time, no big deal." Except it was a big deal.

"What was it about?" Steve asked. Tony had never really spoken of his father and in fact he never really wanted to. Instead, he liked to keep it bottled up inside and hope one day it would just go away. Of course that never happened since at night the night terrors would always haunt him.

He met Steve's worried eyes and quickly turned away. That look. It was enough to get Tony saying anything even if he didn't want to. And that's exactly what he did.

"It was about my father." Tony shook his head pretending it was nothing.

"What about Howard?" Of course Steve somewhat idolized the man since he made him what he is today. In fact, the soldier and Howard had actually been pretty good friends back in the day.

"See, you're to close to him. Like I said, it's nothing." Tony tried to lie down, but Steve stopped him,

"Well, yes, he was my friend and did make me the way I am today, but that doesn't mean I won't listen to what you have to say." A hurt look crossed Tony's face. Anything he'd say about Howard, Steve would just take with a grain of salt since he was close to the man. "What could he have done that was so…terrible?" Steve asked cocking his head to the side. That did it though. It made Tony break.

Angrily, he stood up and ran a hand through is bed rumpled hair as he began to pace the floor.

"You know what he did that was _so_ terrible?" He snapped hearing his voice catch. The last thing he needed was to show sorrow and weakness. "He never loved me, he never showed me affection, and he would even beat me! _Beat me! _Do you think became the way I am now over night?" The tears had started to flow out of his eyes and he turned away. "It was always the business before me. Him before me, that's just the way it was. I never mattered when he or his company was in question. Even when he was relaxing he was always to drunk to really care or notice anything I did. Like father like son, right. And anytime I'd interrupt him or try to ask him something it was always a slap right across the face that would send me stumbling backwards till I saw stars!" That whole statement basically came out in a yell and he hid his face from Steve.

Not knowing what to say, Steve just stood up and walked over to his shattered boyfriend. This was the lowest he'd ever seen the genius. This was also the first time Steve had heard any of this about Howard and his son's relationship. He placed a hand on his shoulder, but Tony just shrugged it off angrily.

"You idolize him! You think he was such a great man, but you didn't know him like I did!" Tony whirled around to face him with tears streaming down his face. "He never said he loved me! Not once! My own father didn't even love me." Before he could stop himself he said, "He loved _you_ more than his own son! Most of the time when I would _interrupt_ him, he would be working on something that involved you! And he wasn't even the one to find you, so it was all for nothing." Steve was taken aback by that and cocked his head to the side as the genius lowered his head letting tears fall onto the floor. Under his breath he kept muttering how Howard never loved him.

Steve had loving parents. Of course he didn't know how Tony felt in this situation. But he knew that if his father were like that towards him, then he'd probably feel the same way Tony did every single day of his life. Worthless, unloved and hated by all unless he did good. Maybe that's why Tony was so cocky and full of himself. It was a way to hide the pain. And judging by how he was reacting towards dreams, Steve knew all to well that it couldn't feel good.

Quickly, he pulled the shattered genius to him and held him tight not about to let go. At first, Tony fought him and tried to get out of his grasp and saying _let me go_ over and over just in different tones since he was sobbing. Normally he wasn't the one to be all touchy feely with emotions like this, so to him it was strange. Then he realized that Steve actually cared more than anyone else ever had about him. Deeply. And also that he was the first one to show him sympathy with this.

After one last shove, he flung his arms around him and tightly held on as he buried his face in his chest getting his shirt wet with tears. They stood like that for almost an hour and didn't move nor speak. The only sounds that filled the air were the soft sobs that would escape Tony and then the soothing shushing from Steve. It was around four in the morning when they finally sat down on the bed, but they still clung to each other as they lay down and got under the covers.

Tony lifted his head with his face now free from tears and looked into Steve's bright blue eyes. Suddenly he regretted some of the things he said about Steve and his relationship with Howard. It was just like a jealous kid.

"I'm sorry." Tony said in a ragged voice.

"For what?" Steve said with a tiny smile as he fixed Tony's messy hair. "You didn't say or do anything wrong." Sometimes it killed Tony that Steve was so understanding at times. But it was better that way since he did understand. Even though he might not understand the issues Tony had with his father, he certainly understood pain all to well. But at times like this, Tony was grateful for that. If Steve hadn't of understood, he might have been insulted a bit and not been the way he was now, but he did understand.

"You deserve so much better than me." Tony whispered getting lost in Steve's blue eyes.

"I don't want better. I want you." Steve responded pressing his forehead to Tony's gently. "You may not be perfect, but you're prefect to me. And that's all that matters." A soft smile broke on Tony's lips.

"You're better than I deserve though."

"You deserve that. For once in your life you deserve better." He lowered his lips onto Tony's and pulled him closer. "You deserve more then you've ever received in your life." He pressed his lips to his collarbone and began to work his way upward again taking his time. "You deserve perfection." A soft moan escaped Tony as Steve worked on his neck. "And you deserve more love than you've ever received in your life." He hovered over Tony's expectant lips, "Because you're more than worth it. Others may not have seen that, but I do. I see it every day and I will for the rest of my life with you. You're wonderful in every single way, and if anyone had or has failed to see that then it's their loss. Because I see that, and I always will." He pressed his lips down to Tony's for a long moment not daring to break the connection. Instead he let Tony feel just how much he loved him in that single kiss. "Anthony Stark, I love you so much. And you're perfect."

Tony's eyebrows shot downward, but a smile broke on his face once Steve pulled away from another kiss. They didn't dare part. All they wanted was to feel the closeness of each other and know that as long as they had each other nothing else mattered.

Finally though, around five o'clock they decided to try to get some more sleep since they'd only gotten about three hours so far. Tony had actually gotten near five since he slept in the car, but night terrors keep the mind still ever exhausted.

Tony snuggled up to Steve and felt his strong arms go around him lovingly. They looked at each other a long moment and Tony smiled at the man who would love him endlessly. Who'd never hurt him or make him question love ever again. Someone he could trust with his life forever and always. This man knew him better than he knew himself.

"Promise you'll wake me next time you have one of these dreams." He whispered kissing Tony's forehead gently for a long moment. "I love you." Steve shut his eyes and almost instantly fell asleep with his arms protectively around Tony. As if he would somehow physically protect him from the dreams that haunted him constantly. But in a way it would work since he always felt safer around Steve.

He watched the soldier sleep and couldn't help but smile at how peaceful and young he looked in his sleep. He sat thinking for a long while about Steve and him. A smile never left his face as he thought about how little of time they'd spent together but gotten to love each other so much in the short time they'd been together. They'd known each other long enough, almost a year, and spent a lot of time together as friends. Somewhere deep down though, Tony knew he'd loved Steve since he first laid eyes on him. Steve felt the same, but of course Tony didn't know that.

As Tony shut his eyes to go to sleep, he smiled. What a wonderful time to have an epiphany. This man, Steve Rogers, was the man Tony wanted to spend the rest of his life with. And sooner or later – more likely sooner since Tony hated waiting – he was going to ask the soldier something he never thought he'd ask any person his whole life. But he knew in his heart that this was the most right thing he would ever do.

He was going to ask Steve Rogers to marry him.

_Sorry this is up kind of late! It's our last day on vacation and I decided to take a break for a day to just enjoy the time we had here before we went back home. _

_Anyway, I'll let you all suffer on that cliffhanger for a day or two. Since I'm going to be on an airplane and in airports most of my day tomorrow, I won't have all that much time to write so I will try to get the next chapter up in the span of maybe two days. Unless I start writing more of the next chapter tonight and finish it tomorrow by the time I head to the airport. _

_Please keep reading, the fun is not over yet my lovely readers! I hope you all have enjoyed this story so far! _

_As always, I do take suggestions for some possible plot twists and such. Pretty please REVIEW! I love you all so much!_

_Happy Reading! _


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen – That's a Little Unexpected **

"What did you just say?" Bruce asked setting down his beakers and looking over his glasses. "Can you repeat that?" There was a look of sheer disbelief and shock written all across his face and it made Tony almost chuckle.

"I said I'm going to propose to Steve." Bruce's jaw dropped.

"You're serious." He said softly when he noticed that his friend was completely calm. There wasn't any hint of playful sarcasm in his voice or his eyes.

"More serious than I've ever been in my life." Tony had begun to work on some more weapon designs that SHIELD had sent over. They finished the gun a few days ago and Fury had sent over more blueprints. What better person to build them than Tony Stark? Plus the help of Bruce Banner wasn't such a bad tidbit either.

"When do you plan on doing it?" Bruce asked scooting closer to his friend suddenly very intrigued.

"Soon. Not to soon though, I want to make sure that this might be what he wants too. Plus it's only been a day since he forgave me for…anyway. It'll be soon." Tony smirked as Bruce inspected a blueprint with him.

"How do you plan on doing it?"

"You see, that's also why I'm waiting a bit to do it, because I have no idea. Movies make this look like it's easy. Really when it comes to it it's quite difficult. Then you have to buy the perfect ring and whatnot and plan the perfect moment. It's all grueling work, but it's totally worth it." Bruce sniggered,

"Are you getting him a girly diamond ring?"

"Bruce, please, even I'm not that dumb. Of course it's the traditional ring to get, but can you honestly see _Captain America _running around with a diamond ring on his finger and beating up bad guys?" They both laughed at the image before they got back to work.

"Then what are you getting him?"

"Again, undecided. I was thinking obviously a ring with something personal engraved in it, but no princess looking diamond protruding from it." Bruce smiled,

"You could get a diamond in it, but just make it more masculine."

"You see, that's exactly what I was thinking." Tony set his tools down and looked at Bruce with a mischievous look in his eyes. "You should come ring shopping with me." Bruce let out a loud laugh,

"Suddenly I just want this friendship to be strictly science related."

"Come on, man! It's just as a favor to me. And you know Steve well too so you can help me pick out the perfect ring for him." Bruce looked wary on the idea of going to a jewelry store with Tony to look for an engagement ring for Steve. "It would mean a lot to me." A sigh escaped Bruce's lips and he let his head hang as he shook it back and forth.

"How Steve can put up with you is beyond me…" A hopeful look filled Tony's eyes. "Fine, I'll go _ring shopping_ with you." Excited, Tony rushed over and painfully hugged his friend who tried to push him off.

"I love you, man." Tony laughed as Bruce kept fighting him. He was partially doing this just to piss off Bruce. "You're ruining the moment!"

"What moment? Get off!" Tony pulled away and went back to work before Bruce Hulked out and destroyed his lab and possibly even him. How would he go ring shopping let alone get married if he got smashed by the Hulk?

They got back to work and decided they'd go shopping for the ring after dinner. Hopefully Steve wouldn't get to suspicious about the sudden trip and want to tag along.

OOO

After their trip to Jones Beach, they were all just about ready to have a lazy day at home. And that's just what they did. None of the others got up until after eleven – including Steve who usually woke up around nine without fail! Even when they were awake and presentable they still looked like they got no sleep. Instead of being social or going out, they sat around the TV watching _Pirates of the Caribbean_ on ABC.

Natasha fell right back to sleep on Clint's shoulder and he was soon asleep as well. When they weren't on a mission, they were two of the laziest people anyone had ever seen.

Steve was in the kitchen making pancakes and talking to Thor mindlessly about how interesting all the robotics in the house was. Meanwhile, Tony and Bruce still stayed down in the lab working on the weapons and talking about Tony's sudden desire to get married. And to Steve Rogers nonetheless!

They didn't join the others until around three and they were somewhat surprised to see that they had all fallen asleep in front of the TV with empty syrup covered plates on the coffee table in front of them. Thor still had a plate in his lap and a fork in his hand. Bruce stifled a laugh but somewhat longed to join them. A nice nap sounded swell as of right now. He'd certainly need one if he'd have to go ring shopping with Tony later. Which – once again – he wasn't too thrilled about.

"They're all so lazy." Tony muttered realizing for the first time that Steve was missing from the equation. Maybe he needed a good nap as well. He did in fact only get about six hours of sleep. "I'm going to find Steve." He decided walking off towards their room. The door stood ajar so he figured it was his best shot.

Bruce took the opportunity to lie down on the couch and fall asleep with the others. Sleep just sounded way too good to pass up right now. Plus he was starting to get a bit of a migraine from all the work.

"Cap, you in here?" Tony opened the door to see Steve lying down on the bed sound asleep. He was curled up under a blanket and had a curious look on his face like he was thinking way too hard. "That's adorable…" Tony muttered walking over and sitting down next to him.

"Tony…?" Steve asked in a groggy voice as he rolled over rubbing his eyes.

"Yes, it's me. Go back to sleep." He whispered curling up against the soldier's chest and wrapping his arms around him.

"It's very cold, Tony…" Steve said. By the sound of it, Tony assumed he was more than half asleep right about now. "Every time I shut my eyes it's cold again…" A confused look crossed the geniuses face, but he tightened his arms around Steve and pressed his forehead lightly against his.

"Use me for heat." He said gently rubbing his lovers back.

"It's so dark and cold, Tony…I feel alone…"

"You aren't alone." Tony said quickly. "You'll never be alone again as long as I'm here, and I'm not going anywhere." The soothing words made Steve smile even if it was in his sleep.

"Do you promise?"

"I do." Tony whispered shutting his eyes after he felt Steve's arms go around him tightly. "I love you." He pressed his lips down to Steve's for a moment, and then pulled back right as they both fell asleep.

"I'll always love you…" Steve murmured half asleep. Thankfully Tony was still awake and caught it right before sleep took him over with a smile still brightly lighting up his face.

OOO

"I like this one…" Bruce murmured pointing to a sleek silver band in the case. There were three diamonds incased in it. They were small enough to keep the masculinity of the ring visible.

"Yeah, that's nice…but what about that one?" Tony said pointing to a thicker one with five diamonds. "Or does that look a little too flashy for Steve? I think it looks to flashy."

"Than it's to flashy, keep looking." Bruce laughed as the man behind the counter put the two rings back. "Everything here is flashy though, Tony."

"Well of course, I only buy the best. And of course I'm going to get the best for my best." Bruce chuckled and looked at a few more rings. Some were gold, some were silver, and Tony found himself checking out a few of the platinum ones.

"A little much for Steve, don't you think?" Bruce asked making Tony set down the platinum ring that was over one hundred thousand dollars. A laugh escaped Tony and he walked back over to some silver bands with just a single large diamond encased in the band.

"Bruce, what about this one?" Tony asked lifting up a thick silver band with two medium sized diamonds in it. "I really like this…"

"Yeah, that one is amazing. _I_ would wear it." Tony smirked,

"Want me to buy you one, Brucey?" He asked teasing the now red scientist.

"No." He said bluntly as Tony let out a loud laugh before he went back to examining the ring.

"I do really like this though. Do you think Steve would too?" He asked eagerly flipping the ring back and forth in his hands and looking at the two diamonds gleam in the florescent lighting of the shop. It made him wonder what it would look like in sunlight or moonlight. Surly it'd be stunning.

"I think he'd love it." Bruce said truthfully as he stuffed his hands in his pockets. "Do you think it's the one?" They both looked at the ring once more and Tony nodded,

"Yes, I think it is." Tony handed the ring to the worker helping them so they could take it to resize it, polish it, and get it ready. In the meantime, Tony and Bruce paid for the ring – it was over eighty thousand dollars. When Tony said he only buys the best he wasn't kidding.

"Great, now can we go home?" Bruce laughed as Tony stuffed the red leather box in his pocket for safe keeping.

"You're such a good friend." Tony laughed walking back to their car with him. "And yes, we can."

"You better love me for this." They both laughed,

"Want me to go and buy you a ring to prove it?" He asked sarcastically before they climbed into the car and headed home. Now all that was left was to find the perfect place and time to propose to Steve. And he also had to make sure he hid the ring well enough so the solider wouldn't find it. That would be hard to do since Steve found everything.

A smile lit up Tony's face as they drove back towards Stark Tower.

_So sorry that this is up so late! I'm terrible, I know…but I've been super busy these past few days with traveling and seeing people and going places and registering for school…it's been a busy few days. _

_Anyway, I hope you liked that chapter, I know it was short but that just means it can get to the good stuff faster. This chapter actually took me a while to write and I don't even know why because it's a quite simple chapter. But I guess the simple things can be a bit difficult at times. _

_Please keep reading, I love how many of you have stuck with it this far. Thank you so much, I love you all! _

_Please REVIEW! Let me know what you all think so far. Ideas and suggestions are also appreciated. _

_Happy Reading! _


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen – The Right Partner **

Bruce walked down the stairs and entered the lab where Tony was working to very loud _AC/DC_ music. With a roll of his eyes, he turned the music down very low and in return got a very displeased look from his friend.

"What the hell, man?" Tony grumbled wiping his hands with a greasy towel. "I'm trying to work here!" He said pointing to his Iron Man suit.

"You're always working, Tony." Bruce laughed sitting down. "I was actually wondering – since it's almost been a week now – when you were planning on popping the question to Steve?" A chuckle escaped Tony.

"Really, it's been that long already?" Bruce rolled his eyes. "Well, I actually have a nice place picked out where I'd like to do it. I found this small 1940's style dance club downtown with music and dancing and all that jazz. I thought – perhaps – Steve might like that. What do you think?" Tony spoke a bit to fast. The whole proposal thing was making him very nervous, but he knew he'd have to do it soon before he blurted out the question at breakfast one morning scaring Steve half to death. It was getting hard to contain.

"Well, you know Steve better than anyone I'm sure. So follow your heart." Bruce smiled spinning a bit in the chair. "Personally I think it sounds swell." They both laughed a bit and Tony leaned against his workbench.

"Can you believe I'm doing this?" He asked with a smile on his face. His voice had never sounded happier than it did at that moment.

"Honestly, no. But I will tell you one thing, and that is that you look about ten times happier than you've ever looked." Tony grinned again and took a sip of water. "And the whole no alcohol thing is really going well for you. I'm proud of you, Tony. It seems as if Steve has really put you on the right track."

"I can't disagree with you there. But I do miss alcohol." They both laughed again and Bruce saw Tony pull the ring out of his pocket and admire it. "I'll do it tonight. If I don't I'll probably end up ruining it someway." Bruce smiled,

"I'm so happy for you two. You especially; I never took you for the type of guy to settle down and get married." A laugh escaped the genius and he closed the red case before he put it back into his pocket.

"Trust me, neither did I…but Steve is just to perfect to pass up. It's either now or never, and I don't want anyone else coming around and stealing him from me. That means you, Banner." Bruce scoffed,

"Rogers isn't exactly my type."

"Good, because he's mine." They smiled at each other as Tony sat down across from Bruce in another one of his lab chairs.

"You better make me best man at the wedding." Bruce said with a bit of sarcastic warning in his voice.

"Tony's getting married?" A surprised – and loud – voice came from the doorway. They both turned to see Clint standing there with a big smile on his face.

"Keep it down, Clint! Steve could hear you!" Tony growled.

"When are you going to propose to him?" He asked swinging over on one of the rafters. Tony slapped his head at that. Maybe he should turn Clint's room into a birds nest with an obstacle course on the ceiling. Than maybe the bird man would be happy and too occupied to bother them.

"Tonight." Bruce said as Clint sat down on Tony's cluttered workbench. Clint grinned and leaned forward.

"How are you doing it?"  
"Jeez, Barton, who knew you were such a romantic?" Tony chuckled pushing his messy hair back.

"I'm not." He said. "This is just kind of funny to me."

"Everything is funny to you." Bruce laughed.

"How is this funny?" Tony almost shouted.

"You're just such a playboy! I never figured you'd settle down. With Steve Rogers of all people!"

"And what's wrong with that? I love him." Clint laughed again and shook his head,

"Nothing is wrong with that; I just find it funny that you're finally doing something right!"

"I'm going to break your bow." Tony hissed through clenched teeth. Sure he messed up a lot, but not all the time. If he was such a screw up, he was sure he would have never gotten a guy like Steve to love him.

"You will not!" Clint jumped up and swung towards the door on the rafters heading to go protect his precious bow. "And don't worry, Romeo, I'll keep your little secret away from Juliet!" An immature giggle escaped the archer as Tony jumped up to go attack him, but Bruce held him back.

"I swear I'm going to kill that birdbrain one day." Tony sighed when Bruce got him to sit again.

"Any other day, but not today. You have some date making to take care of." Bruce winked motioning to the door.

"I know, I know." Tony laughed getting up and heading towards the door with a big grin on his face. He hurried up the stairs humming some _Aerosmith _song.

Sitting in the kitchen with Natasha and Thor drinking coffee sat his lover, Steve. He was laughing at some story Thor was telling. Thor's hands were flying everywhere as he spoke making Steve sputter his coffee. He was sitting in one of the tall bar chairs with Natasha sitting beside him on the table. Thor was too active with his story to sit.

For a moment, Tony just watched as the three of them sat around laughing and talking. Apparently Thor was telling a story from when he was a younger lad on Asguard. Apparently it was some party mishap.

"Thor, can I borrow Steve for a moment." Tony interrupted.

"Of course my iron friend!" Thor said clapping a hand on Tony's shoulder as Steve stood up and walked towards Tony with a loving smile on his face that made him almost melt. Damn he loved him.

"What's up, Tony?" Steve said as Tony led him towards the living room. He was walking backward with the soldiers hands held gently in his.

"Well, I was wondering. It's been a while since we went out together – alone – last. So, I did some searching and found a 1940's style dance club. It also has music from that era, so I thought it'd be the perfect place to take you. If you don't want to go though, I understand. It is a bit different but-"

"Tony, you're rambling." Steve laughed placing a hand to Tony's cheek which had turned a bit red. "And yes, I'd love to go. I can't dance though…"

"I'll show you!" Tony offered enthusiastically. Steve smiled and leaned down pressing his lips gently against Tony's who responded with a small moan before the solider pulled away.

"When will we be going?" He asked softly.

"Be ready by seven. Don't keep me waiting." Tony said realizing it was already five and he'd have to shower. "It'll be a night to remember." He grinned hurrying off to their room to get ready. Steve chuckled and watched his excited boyfriend go get ready. He was right; this certainly would be a night to remember.

OOO

The dance club was everything Tony hoped it would be. As soon as they walked in and heard the smooth sounds of _Glenn Miller_ he knew he'd taken Steve to the right place. And when he saw Steve's face light up and his foot tapping to the music he lit up like Christmas lights. This was turning out great.

They picked a table and Tony pulled out Steve's chair for him. A chuckle escaped the blonde man as he took a seat. Tony quickly sat down across from him and took his hands in his which were a bit clammy. _Nerves…_he thought angrily. _I don't need them right now. This has to be perfect! _

"How do you like it?" Tony asked grinning and masking his nerves perfectly.

"I love it. It's just like it was back then." A sigh of relief escaped Tony when he knew Steve was happy.

"Perfect, than you feel right at home."

"Home is wherever you are, so I guess so." Steve grinned squeezing Tony's hands as the waiter came by and took their drink orders. They both ordered a scotch – the first drink Tony had in a while and the only one he'd be having tonight. Maybe he wouldn't even finish it. He didn't need alcohol screwing this up like it screwed everything else up.

"Do you know this song?" Tony asked grinning.

"Of course." Steve said taking a sip of his drink. Tony mimicked the action and then stood up holding out his hand to Steve.

"Care to dance with me, Captain?" A laugh escaped Steve and he placed his hand in Tony's who helped him to his feet.

"I'd love to, but I apologize in advance if I step on your toes." Steve turned a light pink which made Tony's heart flutter. He was sure if he were just in a t-shirt that his arc reactor would be glowing ten times brighter. But of course under a suit that wasn't visible.

"I don't mind." Tony said positioning their hands and putting a hand around Steve's waist pulling him closer. "I'll teach you, just follow my lead." They slowly began to move their feet and sway to the cheery beat of the song, _In the Mood_. "Not that hard, is it, Cap?" Tony grinned looking up at his boyfriend who was a bit taller than him.

"Not terribly." Steve admitted as they bopped along to the music with laughter from other happy couples filling the air. They fit right in. "Thank you for this, Tony." Steve whispered.

"It's the least I could do for you." Tony leaned up and kissed Steve for a quick second before he pulled away. "I love you."

"I love you too." Steve said feeling his heart rate accelerate. Tony always did that to him. Whenever he was around the genius he felt like he was nearly having a heart attack. In a good way though of course. It felt good to know that Tony made him feel this way. It just proved how much he loved the man before him.

"Where did you learn to dance like this?" Steve asked laughing as he watched Tony's fancy foot work as they sped up to the song and began to jive a bit.

"I had a lot of free time as a kid." He said brushing the question off. "It seemed like a fun thing to learn. Looks like it came in handy after all." They grinned at each other as the song stopped and quickly changed to _Moonlight Serenade._ The song was slower and Tony felt his stomach do a flip as he pulled the soldier closer. "This one is easy to dance to though." He said slowly swaying to the music with Steve following his steps easily enough. So far he hadn't stepped on any toes which was surly a good thing.

Tony could feel the red leather box in his pocket pressing against his leg as he continued to sway with the man he loved. This night was literally perfect. Nothing could ruin it. Not that he'd let anything ruin it.

His heart began to race as he felt Steve press his lips to his head for a long moment. There certainly wasn't a more perfect moment than this moment right now. It was now or never.

"Steve, I need to ask you something." He said softly.

"I'm all ears." He could hear the smile in Steve's voice when he said that. It just made him more nervous, but even his nerves wouldn't get in the way.

"Well…I know I'm not perfect and I have plenty of flaws that are sometimes hard to tolerate, but you do it anyway. I have – well had – an alcohol issue, but you turned me around. And I know I fucked up big time a week ago, but I am never going to mess up like that again. I never want to and I vow I never will. I know I can be conceded, cocky, a little pompous, and a bit selfish even, but that's all changed. For the most part anyway. Ever since I met you, I've slowly been getting better and better. I'm happier with you in my life and a better person too! When I first saw you, I knew I loved you; I was just too stupid to admit it. But now that I have you, I know that I don't want anyone else. You're perfect and you complete me, Steve." The song continued on, but Tony stopped the dancing and pulled the red box out of his pocket. He got down onto one knee and opened the box enjoying the small gasp he heard escape Steve. "What I'm trying to say – what I've wanted to say for a while now – is if you, Steve Rogers, will marry me?"

Steve's heart felt like it had stopped, but at the same time he knew he was close to a heart attack with the speed it was going. His jaw was slightly dropped as he stared down at Tony who was on his knee with a stunning ring presented for him. There was an impatient and nervous smile on Tony's face and he knew how scared he must be. Than he realize he should speak up before Tony broke down.

A smile broke on the captain's face and he felt tears of joy coming on as he nodded – first slowly than maybe a bit too quick, but he didn't care.

"Yes, Tony, I'll marry you!" He said. Not even a second later, Tony flung himself at Steve and wrapped his arms around his neck kissing him with excitement. They could both feel small tears of joy running down each others cheeks and they pulled away as Tony slid the ring onto Steve's finger. They met again for another kiss and just as they did, they heard cheers and clapping around them.

Parting, they looked around to see everyone around them smiling and clapping. Of course when you made it public, this was a good reaction.

Smiling, the kissed once more and held each other close.

_I am such a romantic…this was so much fun to write! I hope you all loved it as well! _

_There is more coming up – obviously – so stay tuned! I'll try to have the next chapter up either tomorrow or the next day._

_Thank you all so much for all the love towards this story! It makes me so very happy to see and hear how many of you are truly enjoying this story. So pretty, pretty please REVIEW! I love you all! Thank you so much! _

_Happy Reading! _


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen – Love is in the Air**

"Where did those two even go?" Natasha asked sipping coffee next to Thor and Bruce. Clint bounded into the room and took Bruce in his arms forcing him to tango.

"They went _dancing!_" He said putting emphasis on the last word. Bruce pushed him away hoping he'd stop, but he was way too immature to be a grown up. "Tony thought this would be a lovely time to," He took Bruce's hands and got down on his knee, "Propose to our dear captain!" Bruce shoved him away again and listened to Natasha and Thor's laughter. Clint always knew how to make people laugh.

"Stark is getting married? And to Steve?" Natasha asked a bit in shock.

"We hope so." Bruce said going over to the fridge and pulling out some iced tea and taking a sip. "I'm sure it'll all go well." The comment was more to himself. He didn't want his friend to come home and drink himself half to death because Steve said no. Now that wouldn't be good at all. Bruce would have to watch him if that was the case. There was no way in hell he'd let his best friend do that.

"What if cap says no?" Natasha said solemnly.

"I don't even want to think about it." Bruce said shutting his eyes. Tony was madly in love with Steve, god only knows how broken up the man would be.

"I am sure it will all go well!" Thor boomed as happy as ever. It seemed like he loved looking on the Brightside.

"I hope so, big guy." Bruce smiled nervously. "I hope so."

"This is depressing." Clint noted resting his head on his fists. "Stark and Rogers are crazy for each other; they're going to get married." He concluded sitting on the table cross legged. "I mean, come on, I'm not into that kind of stuff, but who could say no to Tony Stark?"

"Steve." Bruce laughed loudly. "Maybe not with something like this, but that man sure has a lot of tolerance if he can put up with Tony all day long." They all joined his laughter.

"But is that not what love is all about?" Thor smiled taking a bite of a Poptart. A soft smile broke on all of their lips.

"Yeah, big guy, it is." Bruce smiled patting Thor on the back. "It is."

OOO

Meanwhile, downtown still at the dance club, Tony and Steve had finally stopped dancing together when the club owner said they were closing. Of course they'd been too sidetracked with each other to realize it was already midnight.

They grabbed their coats and headed out to the empty desolate streets. Their hands were entwined as they headed down the street not yet ready for the night to end. A stroll in the moonlight sounded very nice and romantic to each of them as of right now. Especially since downtown was almost deserted around this time of night. The city that never sleeps seemed to be sleeping right now. No one was in sight and they were both grateful for that.

"This has been the best night of my life." Steve said looking downward with a blush creeping onto his cheeks. "It's kind of like a dream come true. I got to go dancing with someone I'm absolutely crazy for," He shot a loving glance at Tony who was already gazing at him with all the love he could muster, "I actually didn't make a fool out of myself while dancing, and then got the best surprise of my life. And now I'm engaged to the love of my life. You." Tony lifted his hand and placed a sweet and gentle kiss on it as they gazed at each other as they continued down the street not exactly sure where they would go. But as long as they were together they were content.

"This night has been absolutely perfect." Tony said looking up towards the moon. "I'm still in a bit of shock."

"Why's that?"

"You actually said yes!" Tony laughed happily. "To someone like me, you said yes." Steve stopped and turned to face Tony. He took his face between his large hands and smiled.

"Someone like you? Didn't we already go over this? You're perfect, Tony." Both men grinned at each other and Steve leaned down sweetly kissing his fiancé. They melted into each other and Tony wrapped his arms tightly around the man he would love forever. Even after he died he was sure he'd still love him.

They don't know how long they stood there kissing – maybe ten minutes – but it felt like eternity. All they knew is that they never wanted to stop. But with how intense the kissing was getting – Steve's perfectly done hair was now mussed up – they knew they'd have to stop and save that for later. So they parted and continued down the street that was dimly lit by streetlights and the moonlight.

"Do the others know about this?" Steve asked lifting his hand to admire the ring on his finger.

"Bruce and Clint, yes. I'm sure they've told the others by now. Bruce actually helped me pick out the ring. That's where we went together that one night after dinner. This is why I didn't allow you to come." Steve grinned and lowered his hand.

"Bruce agreed to go ring shopping with you?"

"After a bit of unceremonious begging, yes." They both laughed and continued down the street straying rather far from where Tony parked his car. "He was a lot of help though. If he hadn't of come I probably would have bought a platinum ring…" Steve's eyes went wide at the thought of that. Especially with the cost. Sure, Tony was a billionaire and could obviously pay for it no sweat, but Steve would still feel bad deep down since he hated the thought of people stressing themselves over him. Especially when it came to money. He enjoyed the simple things. Of course he'd still love the ring nonetheless, but he'd still feel bad wearing something that flashy all around the world while others suffered.

"That is a very good thing than." Steve chuckled as they decided to turn around and head back to the car. It was almost one in the morning now!

"I don't want this night to end…" Steve said after a long moment of silence. They were both just walking happily hand in hand and running over the night's events in their heads.

"It doesn't have to end if you don't want it to." Tony winked at the soldier making him turn a crimson red. But beneath that blush, Tony knew he was thinking the same thoughts as him. He was just too polite to say so. "You're too cute." Tony chuckled pressing the unlock button on his keys.

They climbed into the car and Tony began to drive down the street slowly. He took Steve's hand again and headed back towards the tower. He turned on the radio and much to Steve's pleasure, it was a jazz station. It was refreshing to listen to music he knew rather than Tony's music all the time. But he had gotten used to the Rock N' Roll music since he'd listened to it enough with Tony around.

Around two o'clock, they walked in the doors of Stark Tower and got in the elevator that took them up to the top floors where Tony's house was.

"Welcome home Sir and Captain Rogers." Jarvis said as the doors opened. They were greeted by the sounds of Marilyn Monroe's song _When I Fall in Love_. It was lower than the music at the dance club. Confused, they rounded the corner to see Clint and Natasha slow dancing together with a bottle of champagne open next to them and two empty – and well used – flutes. They both had their eyes shut as they slowly swayed to the music holding each other close.

Tony held back a laugh as well as Steve while they watched the two assassins dance together. It was quite a rare sight to see the two of them so calm for once. Especially Natasha. She looked way to content for her normal angry self. And Clint actually looked calm for his normal cocky and childish behavior. After they got over the urge to laugh, they just smiled at the sight of the two of them dancing together. Love was certainly in the air tonight.

"Oh, look whose home." Natasha said opening her eyes and lifting her head from Clint's shoulder. She was very calm tonight. "How did it go?" Clint had looked up too, but neither of them had stopped dancing. Even Clint remained calm and had some happy sparkle in his eyes.

"How do you think?" Tony grinned lifting their entwined hands up and showing them the ring that was worn proudly on Steve's hand.

"Congratulations!" Clint smiled.

"How did you do it?" Natasha asked as Bruce came into the room – in his pajamas – to join them. Something told Tony and Steve he had been asleep but the talking woke him up. He was a light sleeper.

"Dancing." Tony shrugged. "Well we stopped dancing and that's when I did it. You know normal get down on one knee proposal, fancy ring, and the love of your life in front of you." Natasha let out a big "Aw" as she continued to dance with Clint slowly.

"That's so romantic." She gushed leaning her head down on Clint's shoulder as he rested his head gently on hers. "When is the wedding?"

"We obviously need to plan that now. But you're all invited." They smiled,

"You're my date, Clint." Natasha giggled with a smile on her face. That's when Steve noticed most of the champagne was gone. They must be a little buzzed. Then again they were always close to each other so it was no shock.

"I'm best man, right science buddy?" Bruce asked walking over to Tony clumsily and throwing an arm around his shoulder. He was obviously still very tired.

"Of course you are." Tony laughed before he studied the room. "Where is Thor?"

"I am here my friend." Thor said walking over sleepily. He'd been in bed too. "Did it all go well? Are you two now betrothed?" The word made Tony snort, but he nodded.

"Yes, we are." Steve said happily.

"Congratulations!" Thor boomed. He was even loud when he was half asleep.

"Shh, Thor. Not now." Clint begged still swaying to the music with Natasha who looked as content as ever. It was still a strange look for her.

"Forgive me." Thor let out a yawn. "Well, congratulations to you both." With that, he stumbled back to his room and that was the last they saw of him all night.

"You know that Fury's head is going to spin around about ninety times when he hears this?" Bruce muttered from the chair he decided to curl up on. "Fraternization amongst the team is a big no, no." They all chuckled at his choice of words but cut him a break since he was practically asleep. Even his eyes were shut.

"Well he'll just have to get over it than." Tony said putting his arms around Steve's waist and resting his head on his shoulder. "No way in hell am I letting him get in the way of this." They all smiled at each other as the jazz song ended and Clint and Natasha finally stopped dancing.

"I suppose we'll have to just deal with it when that time comes around." Natasha said leaning on Clint's shoulder. "I think we should all get some sleep." Tony turned to Steve and mouthed _sleep_ with a wink. Steve turned red and tried to hide the obvious smile on his face.

"Common, Banner." Clint said nudging Bruce with his hand. "He's asleep." Natasha giggled and then shook her head,

"Leave him be. I think he looks quite comfortable there." They all admired the sleeping Bruce. He muttered something in his sleep, smiled, and rolled over groping the air for a blanket. A whine escaped him when he came up short. Steve – taking pity on the sleepy scientist – walked over and hoisted him up into his arms.

"Common, Bruce. Time for bed." He chuckled.

"Please, let me take a picture." Clint laughed. "This is great blackmail." He pulled his phone out of his pocket and snapped a quick picture of Bruce wrapping his arms around the soldier's neck before he headed towards his room. He gave Natasha a long hug and then they were gone.

"You should get Bruce to bed. I'll meet you in the room." Tony said as Steve walked away with Bruce cradled in his arms. The kind scientist muttered something in his sleep again and hugged Steve. It made him want to chuckle, but he didn't want to wake him up. Who knew what he'd be like if he woke up.

He set him down on his bed and pulled the covers over him. Instantly, Bruce curled up in the sheets and smiled contently.

"Goodnight, Bruce." Steve smiled shutting the door behind him and heading to his and Tony's room happily.

When he walked in the door, he saw Tony hanging up his suit jacket and tie. A smile was still on the geniuses face as he stared at the red leather box he set down on the nightstand. The smile grew and he turned to look at Steve who was watching him from the doorway.

"Admiring the view, Cap?" Tony chuckled as Steve walked in and shut the door behind him. Steve rolled his eyes and gently took Tony in his arms.

"I love you." He murmured sweetly into Tony's hair. "So much." He looked down at his fiancé and smiled brightly as he lowered his lips down to his. They both headed towards the bed and Tony pulled Steve down with him by the collar of his jacket.

Slowly, he undid the buttons of Steve's shirt and flung his jacket, shirt, and tie aside quickly. He felt the muscular man above him slowly take his shirt off as well. He smiled into the kiss and pressed himself closer to Steve as he shook his shirt off his body and let it float down onto the bed. Without another thought though, they both quickly kicked off their pants and climbed under the sheets together letting their naked bodies touch again.

A smile broke on both of their lips that were still pressed together and they let their hands wander each others perfect bodies. Those perfect bodies that now belonged to each other forever. Forever and always.

_How did you all like that little romantic chapter? Yes I decided to put a little Clintasha into there – I somewhat ship them, but not as die hard as I ship Stony. _

_I'll try to have the next chapter up soon, but I now have a job so it'll be harder to get them up as quick as I have been doing so. But don't fear, I'll still write a lot! I have weird sleep patterns and sometimes stay up till five in the morning just writing. _

_Anyway, please REVIEW – as always. Let me know what you all think so far! I love you all so much, keep reading! Thank you so much! _

_Happy Reading! _


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter Sixteen – Out in the Cold**

It kept going down, down, down towards the cold abyss below. The soft female voice on the other side of the radio had gone out and he knew there was nothing but tears on the other end by that point. But he'd never know. All he heard was the crunching of metal and the smashing of glass. He knew that sound all to well from all the broken glass in Brooklyn where he grew up. Especially from the rowdy kids playing baseball and breaking windows.

Water flooded into the compartments and chilled his whole body. He gasped for air one last time and held it as he squeezed his eyes shut. Despite the chilling water, he tried to swim upward. Possibly feel around for an opening so he could escape. But he knew there was no hope.

Only now when nobody could see him did he know it was okay to show fear. Before that he knew it was absolutely out of the question to show fear. But now when he was alone drowning in the abyss, freezing cold, he showed all of his fear as he swam around and struggled to keep afloat.

It felt like he had asthma again which made him feel worse. Maybe he was reverting back to his old self. There was no way he would even cling to hope if he were his old self again. Of course he would never give up either way – that wasn't like him! But slowly, he felt his body seizing up from the cold and his ears started ringing.

The world around him – or more so the sea – started to black out. But after that, there was nothing. No dreams, no heaven, just blackness. And the cold, the unbearable, bone shattering coldness that encased him. That feeling was always there. It never left.

He awoke with a start and groped the spot next to him for the familiar warm body that would usually lie there. Shivering, he turned to the side and got worried.

"T-Tony?" He called beginning to shake. Freezing cold, he wrapped the blanket around him and stood up. With his shaking feet, it made it hard to walk out into the hallway which was also almost pitch black. It made him wonder what time it was. Worse, what day it was. Or even what year.

"T-T-Tony?" He called out scared and shaking violently. He got to the living room and collapsed onto the couch creating a big racket when he hit the couch and almost knocked over the glass table. His teeth crashed together as he chattered and shivered with such ferocity it shook the whole couch.

"Oh my god, Steve!" He opened his eyes to see someone hovering over him. "Steve, it's Clint. What happened?" He asked pressing a hand to the soldiers shoulder only to snap it back hissing like he was in pain. "Holy shit, _Steve!_" He shouted standing up. "You're freezing cold!" He exclaimed draping another blanket over the frozen man. More footsteps approached – loud ones – and Steve just squeezed his eyes shut as his shaking intensified ten fold.

"What is going on?" A booming voice asked.

"Thor, where is Tony?" Clint asked afraid to touch Steve. His skin was like ice.

"I believe he is in the lab." Thor said seriously as he walked over. "What is wrong with the Captain?"

"I don't know, I woke up from the crashing."

"I did as well." Thor concurred. He tried to touch Steve, but recoiled when he felt the degree of his skin. "What is the matter, Steven?" Thor asked loudly. A strange choked shiver crossed with a sob escaped Steve's lips in response. Words wouldn't form.

"Thor, go find Tony. Now!" Clint ordered wrapping another blanket around the soldier. The god ran down the hallway towards the lab doors and disappeared. "Steve, hold on buddy." Clint said standing up. "Thor, what the fuck is taking you so damn long?" The archer shouted angrily as he stormed down the hall.

"Why the fuck are you screaming your head off at five in the morning?" Natasha asked angrily mocking Clint's tone as she walked out from her room.

"Why don't you go and take one look at Steve and ask me that question again?" He growled at her of all people. As stupid and childish as he sometimes acted, he was still very serious and protective at the best of times.

"What's wrong with Steve?" Bruce asked as he emerged from his room as well and rubbing his eyes.

"See for yourself!" Clint shouted heading down the hall. "Thor, what the fuck?" Bruce and Natasha rushed over to Steve and caught one glimpse of him before they both gasped.

"Clint, his lips are _blue!_" Natasha shouted. "Fuck, where is Tony?" She dashed down the hallway to where the other two Avengers went.

"Steve, what happened?" Bruce asked calmly sitting down on the floor next to the near convulsing Captain. You'd think he was having a seizure with the amount of shaking he was doing. Bruce could feel it from on the floor. "What happened?" Another choked noise escaped him and he curled up into a ball. "Oh my god, what is taking them so long?" Bruce said standing up. "You guys, I don't know what to do! Get Tony up here, _now!_"

"We can't find the idiot!" Natasha shouted angrily as she threw her hands up in the air. "Jarvis, where the _fuck _is Tony?" She hissed at the AI remembering it.

"Mr. Stark is out on the roof Miss. Romanov." Jarvis responded as polite as ever.

"And what is he doing out there?" She hissed grabbing a jacket and zipping it up.

"Do not ask me, Ma'am." The AI answered.

"Go get him!" Clint shouted rushing back over to Steve. "I have no clue what to do with this, he might!" Natasha was gone in a heartbeat as she got into the elevator to go to the roof.

"Captain, tell us what happened." Thor asked sitting down next to Steve. "He looks like he is dying."

"He isn't dying!" Clint cried kneeling down next to him as well. But he wasn't so sure of his words once they left his mouth. They'd never seen him like this. "He really is a capsicle right now…" Steve would have glared at the archer, but he was just to cold to even think straight. From all this he only grasped the fact that they were near him and Tony was on his way. His ears were ringing like they had when he crashed the aircraft. Most of what he heard was getting blocked out.

"Natasha, _ow! _What the hell?" Tony's loud voice filled the house in an instant and Clint stood up angrily and strode over to the genius who was being dragged out of the elevator by a determined Natasha.

"T-T-T-T" Steve stuttered trying to call for Tony.

"He's coming." Bruce said shushing him. "What the hell happened to you, Cap?" He asked wanting to reach out sympathetically and touch him, but his skin was colder than ice.

"Get your ass over here, Stark!" Clint shouted pushing Tony over to the couch.

"Can't a guy just relax for ten minutes without you assholes disturbing me?" He grumbled as he almost tripped on his way to the couch.

"You'll be fucking glad we did!" Natasha shouted once Tony got a good look at Steve.

"Oh my god!" He shouted before he ran over to his fiancé shivering on the couch. "Steve, what happened?" Everyone seemed to be asking him that a lot but every time he opened his mouth it was just the same choked noise or a bunch of stuttered letters and sounds. "You guys, go back to bed, I got this." Tony said taking control and reaching out to take him in his arms.

"Tony, he's colder than ice." Bruce warned. Ignoring him, he pulled Steve up against him even though he was shirtless and ignored his body's protest to the cold.

"I've got it." Tony told them. Nervously, they all backed up and questioned what was going on. They'd never seen Steve like this. Neither had Tony, but he didn't want to leave Steve alone now. Dear God, no.

"Steve, calm down, it's okay." He said as the soldier wrapped his frozen arms around him and buried his frozen face into Tony's muscular shoulder. "You're so cold Steve, what in the hell happened to you?" Steve began to stutter again and Tony shushed him as he ran his fingers through Steve's perfect hair and rubbed circles on his back.

"It's s-s-so _cold!_" Steve finally cried out louder than ever before. The other four Avengers stood by and watched. Despite what Tony had said, they didn't want to leave.

"Jarvis, turn on the heat, _now!_" Tony growled.

"But sir, it is already quite warm in here if you haven't noticed. Do you really think it would be wise to turn on-"

"Do as I say Jarvis! Heat!" The vents kicked on immediately and Tony looked up at the rest of his teammates standing by concerned. "Go back to bed." He mouthed to them.

"Common you guys, we should do as he says." Bruce said ushering them back towards the hallways. "I'm sure he'll thank us tomorrow when he isn't as…distraught." The others scoffed and headed back into their rooms with one last look at Steve. Not knowing what even happened to him, they shut their doors and let their curiosity grow. But of course Tony could handle this himself. You know, after they rounded him up. As always.

"Will you tell me what happened to you?" Tony asked with a very worried tone in his voice. "I leave the room for five minutes and the next thing I know, Natasha is attacking me and dragging me into the elevator shouting at me about being an inconsiderate prick." Steve just shivered more into Tony's shoulder as words formed on his tongue.

"It w-was s-so c-c-cold, Tony! I c-couldn't even b-b-breath. E-every t-time I close my e-eyes a-all I s-s-s-see is t-the d-d-d-darkness again. A-and the c-cold. Always the c-cold. It s-seems l-like it g-g-gets w-worse e-e-each t-t-t-time." He struggled to get that out since he was stuttering so much. He even had to pause a few times to let out another gasp of shivers. Tony let him take his time though as it sunk in. "I-I was f-frozen f-for s-s-seventy years. A-A-All I f-feel is the c-c-coldness. Whenever I s-shut m-m-my eyes and f-fall asleep it's l-like I'm r-r-right back there in t-t-t-the ice. It's s-s-so c-c-cold and I'm s-s-so alone in t-t-the d-d-dark!" Another choked noise escaped him at the end of that and Tony tightened his arms around the solider.

"You're okay now, Steve. You're here with me, in my arms safe and sound. There's nothing to worry about anymore. I'll always have you, you'll never be alone." He whispered into his love's ear trying to be as soothing as possible. "Nothing is ever going to happen to you as long as I'm here, and I'm not going anywhere, do you hear me? Just because I'm gone doesn't mean you've fast forwarded through time again. Don't worry; I'm always going to be here." He said feeling Steve nod into his shoulder. "We're going to be together forever, Steve. You'll never be alone again." He'd gotten Steve to stand despite his terrible earthquake style shaking. They slowly made their way back to their room as Tony commanded Jarvis to turn off the lights and the heat out there, and turn on the heat in their room. Of course the AI complied.

Tony got Steve under the covers quickly and climbed under himself right after. He made sure that Steve could use him as his own personal heat source. So he curled up next to Steve making sure every inch of his body was touching the soldier and tried to calm him down some more. Especially the shaking. It had only calmed down a little bit, but it was still shaking the whole entire bed.

"I-I'm s-s-sorry." Steve said in a shivering choked voice as he buried his face into Tony's shoulder again.

"Don't you dare say that. You have nothing to be sorry about, Steve." Tony said gently into his ear. "I love you, okay? I'd do anything for you. Even if that means staying up all night to make sure you're one hundred percent better." Steve's shaking began to calm down a bit and Tony rubbed small circles on his arms trying to heat him up. "And hey, you deal with me when I have my nightmares, I can sure as hell do this for you." A small smile broke on Steve's blue lips and he just held the genius closer.

"T-Thank you."

"No problem. Isn't this the kind of stuff that love is all about?" he felt another nod from Steve and his shaking slowed a tad more. "And trust me; I'm never leaving you alone here again."

"W-Why did you l-l-leave anyway?" Steve asked trying to get his mind off of his reoccurring nightmare.

"I couldn't sleep well." He shrugged. "Don't worry about me." He placed a kiss on Steve's forehead and then on his frozen lips. "Right now I'm focused on you." Steve tried to chuckle, but nothing came out. At least his shivering had slowed down a lot. At least the bed wasn't shaking at an earthquakes pace right now.

"I l-love you, T-Tony." Steve said smiling. They both sat in silence until Steve had stopped shaking and fallen asleep. When Tony looked at him asleep he hoped that whatever was going on in the soldiers mind wasn't what it just was. Somehow he knew it was though.

OOO

"Not a word about the night before to him, okay you guys?" Tony was sitting with Thor, Clint, Natasha and Bruce at the table drinking cups of coffee while Steve took a shower and got ready. "I'm sure he doesn't want to talk about it and is a bit embarrassed too."

"What happened to him though?" Clint asked concerned.

"A very realistic nightmare." Tony mumbled. "Of the crash and being frozen for all those years. Look, it's terrible, okay? He apparently gets them every single night and this is the first time it's gotten that bad. Or at least the first time any of us has heard of them. So please, just don't ask him about it." The four of them nodded and went back to sipping their coffee and looking out the window on a very rainy New York City.

A few minutes later, Steve walked out of the bedroom with damp hair. He was wearing his usual khakis and a navy blue sweater. They all assumed he was still chilled since it was summer out and this was no weather for sweaters.

"Morning, cap!" Clint smiled at him offering him a cup of coffee. "Sleep well?" Of course he raised his eyebrows so Steve would get the hint that he meant after the episode.

"Yes, you could say that." He met Tony's eyes and gently smiled at him before he sat down at the counter next to Clint. "Thank you." He whispered to the archer when no one else was paying attention. "For…finding me and caring so much last night. It means a lot."

"Don't worry about it, big guy." Clint smiled sideways at him. "You've done a lot for us too." They smiled at each other for a moment before they turned their attention back to the others who were apparently discussing what to do that day since it was rainy and crappy outside.

"I'm just saying! It's the classic thing to do on a rainy day, especially in New York." Tony had his hands in the air as if in surrender. "I mean, you can't see _Phantom of the Opera_ enough."

"I'm not sitting down for three hours of my life to watch an Opera." Natasha said a bit on the cranky side.

"Oh, hell no." Clint said once he realized what they were talking about. "And plus, I think we've all seen enough shows and enough movies to last us a life time." That earned a round of laughter out of the group – even Steve who was still a bit sketchy on his emotions.

"Then what do you suggest we do?" Tony grumbled turning away.

"Tony, it's raining out. There isn't much to do." Bruce pointed out. He leaned in towards his friend. "Why don't you spend some quality time with your fiancé though? It has been a week you've been engaged to him." A smirk crossed the geniuses face and he nodded.

They all escaped to the couch to go and sit in front of it watching stupid soap operas all day long. Tony cuddled closely to Steve making sure he was still warm.

It hadn't even been five minutes of silence before there was a knock on the door and an unexpected visitor walked in without being welcome. And he didn't look to happy.

"Sure, come in." Tony growled at first before turning around and freezing.

"I got the news. When's the _wedding?_" He spat the word like it was a vile drug and crossed his arms staring at the couple cuddling on the couch.

"Oh, Nick! How nice to see you!" Clint exclaimed. Of course none of them were too happy to see him. He called him informing him of Steve and Tony's little engagement. Of course he sounded madder on the phone than he did now which would have depressed Clint a lot more if last night never happened.

"You two are getting _married?_" He asked ignoring the archer. "Do you understand what this could do to your missions from now on? How it could jeopardize the whole team?"

"Nick, please, there's nothing you can do about it." Natasha said flicking through the channels a bit irritated. She was hoping that she'd get spared a few more days from Nick Fury and all of his fucking loudness and glory. Of course she wasn't.

"Well, that much is obvious." He said eyeing the ring on Steve's finger. "I can not _believe _you two. I can't help but think you did this just to piss me off some more, Stark."

"Because that was my goal when I proposed to the man I love." Tony chuckled. "Steve, marry me! I want to piss off Fury a little more than I already do on a daily basis!"

"I thought you'd never ask." Steve played along. Tony was quite proud of the cockiness behind Steve's tone.

"I'm serious you two…" Fury said massaging his temples. "There is a strict no fraternization policy in SHIELD. Do you not understand rules?"  
"Tony doesn't." Bruce chuckled. "And something tells me that Steve will gladly break this rule."

"Well Stark never tells me anything anyway so I don't know why this is making me so mad."

"Sure, talk about me like I'm not here." That got a good laugh out of the group – well, not from Fury. "Oh common, Nicky! Lighten up! It's not like this is going to cause problems for the team. We're professionals. Not lovesick teenagers." Fury snorted,

"Coming from the man cuddling his fiancé on the couch as we speak."

"You aren't cool with this, fine." Tony pouted letting go of Steve regretfully. He hoped the soldier wasn't cold. That wasn't what he needed right now. "Look, Fury, rules were meant to be broken-"

"In your world."

"Let me finish. Rules were meant to be broken. Just because Steve and I will be married doesn't mean we won't take missions seriously. That's hurtful that you think so, but I'll just suck it up and swallow my sadness as always." Fury rolled his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Why am I even wasting my time here? There's no use trying to get anything through the two of your skulls right now." Bruce snorted at that. It was so true with Tony, but it was a little new with Steve who was always the goody two-shoes.

"Think of it this way, Nicky. They'll be easier to call upon when you need us since they'll always be together." Clint said throwing an arm around the man.

"Sit down, Barton." Fury said as the archer backed away faking surrender.

"If it makes you feel any better, Fury, you're invited to the wedding." Steve smiled.

"It doesn't." He sighed. "Well, I'm never going to get anything through to you two so I suppose I'll just let you two face the consequences. I'm happy for you both though, so congrats." He said turning around.

"What consequences?" Tony chuckled in Steve's ear. The solider turned red and smiled widely. Fury exited loudly and Clint burst out into laughter followed by the rest of them joining in.

"I expected a bit of a larger scale explosion than that, but oh well." Natasha said turning back to the TV as Clint joined her letting her cuddle up next to him. They all sat back down and relaxed. Steve curled up next to Tony and began to contently draw into his sketch book with a smile on his face.

_I am so terrible! I know this is up super duper late, but I've just been having a lot of trouble with this chapter. So after deleting idea after idea after idea I decided to just fill it with a bunch of deep emotions since I've been feeling a bit down and depressed lately…And it turns out that this is the longest chapter so far…is that bad? I guess I'm just really good at writing dark things…oh well! _

_Please keep reading my lovely readers, the wedding is soon to come! So buckle up! _

_Pretty please with a cherry on top REVIEW! I love to hear your thoughts on this story! _

_I love you all so much, thank you for all the love towards this story! _

_Happy Reading! _


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter Seventeen – Bookings, Nests, and Parties**

"Wait, where did you book it?" Natasha almost spit out her Cheerios. She and Tony were the only two awake – they had some mission the other night where some weird alien race tried to take over New York City. Why did it always have to be New York? So they were all pretty exhausted and sleepy. Not to mention a little battered and bruised from being beat up. But that came with winning. Tony was awake with Natasha since he was in the lab early in the morning fixing up his damaged Iron Man suit and she just didn't sleep in today.

"The Waldorf Astoria." He said proudly. "I'm Tony Stark, common, it has to be perfect." She gaped at him with her jaw nearly on the table in front of her.

"Don't you think Steve is going to freak out?" She asked.

"I hope not." Tony's eyes went a bit wide and then he shook his head. No, Steve would love it. He was sure of it.

"He usually appreciates the smaller things. I don't know, this just seems a little bit too top forty for his style."

"He'll love it." Tony assured her – he was really trying to assure himself as well. Hopefully Steve would like it, or it was back to the drawing board for him. Maybe he should have consulted Bruce when he decided to choose the Waldorf.

"What are you two talking about?" Clint asked walking in and rubbing his still shut eyes.

"Tony booked his and Steve's wedding at the Waldorf Astoria Hotel." Natasha said in shock still. Only Tony could afford something like that.

"What?" Suddenly Clint was wide awake. "You need to marry me, Tony. I wouldn't mind inheriting your billions when you die." Natasha snorted and took a bite of her Cheerios.

"Sorry, Robin Hood, I'm taken." He chuckled taking a sip of his coffee which had cooled down a bit while he told Natasha where he planned the wedding.

"Damn…rejected. This disappoints me because you just have such a wonderful personality! I mean, you're so nice to everyone you meet and you don't have any dark history with being a playboy or anything. God no, you're just perfect." Tony glared at the snickering archer.

"He is." Steve's voice came from behind Tony and he turned around to see the soldier walking up with a bright smile on his face. "To me." He gave him a small peck on the lips and went to go pour himself some coffee.

"Which is probably he only opinion he cares about." Clint said. "And please, no kissing, I'm trying to eat." Natasha snorted and took a sip of apple juice while Clint stared at his bowl of cereal.

"Tony, don't you think you should inform your fiancé of your planning?" Natasha said with a hint of mischief behind her voice.

"What planning? Wedding planning?" Steve asked before he took a sip of coffee.

"Yeah, Tony, tell him where you planned this wedding." Clint smiled sinisterly which worried Steve a bit. _Where did he plan this?_ He wondered.

"Well, I was planning on telling you alone – thanks you guys." He said angrily towards the two assassins.

"I love you, Tony." Clint said with his voice full of sarcasm. Tony rolled his eyes and turned back to Steve who was eagerly waiting.

"We're having our wedding at the Waldorf Astoria Hotel." He said grinning. "Surprise?" The soldiers eyes bulged out of the sockets and he almost dropped his coffee mug. Clint hissed inward through his teeth,

"Oh, a bad surprise, isn't it?" He asked looking at Steve a bit worried. This was their _wedding! _Did Tony just fuck it up?

"Steve, say something." Tony begged looking at the dazed man before him. "Please?" Natasha and Clint got up and walked out exchanging worried glances. They escaped to Natasha's room. "I can book it somewhere else, it's no big deal. We could downgrade a bit and go to the Plaza Hotel if you wanted too. Hell, we could get married in a field! It doesn't matter to me; I just thought this would be perfect for us. It'll have the rich history and artwork you love, and it was fancy enough for me which I hoped you'd like too. But if you don't it's fine, I mean-" Steve had set down his coffee mug and took Tony's face between his hands shutting him up with a kiss. Relaxing, Tony wrapped his arms around his fiancé and contently hummed into the kiss.

"You were rambling again, Tony." Steve chuckled against his lips. "I love it, don't worry."

"Why didn't you just say so?" Steve smiled lightly.

"Well, I was just a bit shocked. I should be used to this kind of stuff though, shouldn't I?" Tony chuckled and nodded,

"Get used to it soon then, because it'll be happening plenty."

"I know." They pulled apart and Tony told him about when it would be – in about a month – and what time – at two o'clock in the afternoon. He also told him their reception would be held in one of the ballrooms of the hotel where they could dance the night away. Steve was elated to hear that part. Ever since he went dancing with Tony – his first time ever – they had gone quite often. It was one of their favorite things to do together. And they'd have forever to do it. And of course, other of their favorite things. Of course they both loved the sex, so that of course made the list. But at the very top of the list of things they loved were each other.

And they'd have forever for that too.

OOO

"Please you guys, I'm begging you. No." Tony was following Clint, Thor and Steve towards the door. Clint had talked to Thor not long ago and convinced Steve to let them take him out to a bachelor party. They figured Bruce would rather throw Tony one and get Rhodey in on it or something.

"Don't worry, Tony. It's just going to be a bit of fun." Clint said mischievously.

"I'm being serious."

"So am I." Tony glared at the archer as he took a pair of Tony's car keys and spun them around on his finger. "It's not like he'd really get much out of it anyway since he's obviously not interested in that kind of stuff. Hence the fact he's getting married to you."

"Still, I don't want him going to some stripper club!"

"You can't tell him what to do at _his _bachelor party, Tony." Natasha said from the couch. Steve just stood next to Thor and they laughed at the scene. Poor Tony.

"I'm just not comfortable with it."

"Who even said we were taking him there? Damn, Stark, you have the dirtiest mind ever. He's from the 1940's; this is a little to scandalous for his innocent mind." Clint snorted.

"Not true." Steve chuckled making Tony stare at him wide eyed. He just shrugged and laughed with Thor.

"Lighten up, Stark. It's just some fun." Clint clapped a hand on the angry genius's shoulder and stepped into the elevator.

"Fine." Tony grumbled and crossed his arms as the doors began to shut on them.

"Let's go see some naked women!" Clint hooted. Thor and Steve cheered along with him and the doors shut.

"God damn it, Clint!" Tony thundered banging on the elevator doors.

"He's just doing that to piss you off, Tony." Bruce said chuckling from the couch. "Come and sit down, there's nothing to worry about. Steve wouldn't do that." Except as he said it he wasn't entirely sure of it. Maybe he would since he was with Clint and Thor, but somehow he knew Steve had more morals than that and would never do something like that. Then again, Clint could be very manipulative with his words.

"I am going to kill Clint." Tony grumbled as he walked over towards Natasha and Bruce who were watching _Wheel of Fortune _with the dullest looks on their faces. "Do you guys want to help me with a little…project for the bird brain?" He asked with a devilish smile on his lips.

"Oh god, what now?" Natasha snickered turning around with a grin. This could be fun.

"Well, let's just say it'll keep his eggs warm."

"I'm in." Bruce and Natasha both said standing up.

"Excellent." Tony hissed and they all rushed towards Clint's room with childish giggles escaping them.

OOO

It was around two in the morning when Steve, Clint and Thor made their way back into the tower. They expected everyone else to be sleeping, but they weren't quiet at all. In fact, Clint was singing _Looks like Sex _at the top of his lungs and danced into the kitchen deciding it was a good time to have a Hot Pocket. Thor agreed and sang along with his friend. It was kind of strange hearing Thor sing a song like _that. _But hell, they listened to it about ten times!

Steve rounded the corner telling them to heat him up one before he sat down and joined the singing. He just sang the chorus with Thor and let Clint sing the rest. They didn't know the whole song yet.

They were singing the chorus loudly when the lights in the house turned on and they turned – still singing – to see Tony standing there with his jaw nearly hitting the floor.

"What did you do to him?" He almost shrieked when he saw Steve had lipstick kisses on his face and his hair and clothes were rumpled. "God damn it, Clint, I said no!"

"And since when do I listen to you?" He chuckled with a hiccup. He was very tipsy. "Relax, Starky-poo, we didn't take him to a strip club."

"Oh really?" He spat watching Steve trying to hold back a fit of giggles.

"Really! I'm being honest right now."

"Then where did you take him?" Clint immaturely giggled,

"I'll never tell." He said covering his mouth with both of his hands and continued to sing the provocative song.

"Steve, where did they take you?" Tony begged looking at his fiancé with pleading eyes.

"Calm down, Tony. They took me to a casino. There were showgirls and that's about it." He smiled taking a bite out of his hot pocket. He didn't tell him anything else though. There really was nothing else to tell aside from the fact that some of the showgirls were topless.

"I'm going to strangle you, Clint." He said glaring at the archer who was heading to his room.

"Bite me!" He called over his shoulder as he finished off the last of his hot pocket. Tony held up a finger and motioned for Steve and Thor to come over.

"What is going on, Brother Tony?" Thor asked looking around the corner with Tony.

"Did we miss it?" Bruce asked rushing over with Natasha. They were both in pajamas.

"No, he's going in now." Tony giggled as they all watched down the hall where Clint went. They waited no more than five seconds before an arrow came flying down the hallway towards them and landed in the wall next to where they all stood.

"What the fuck?" He grumbled walking out carrying his bow and a couple arrows in his hand. "Who turned my room into a nest?" His eyes landed on Tony automatically. Everyone else just burst into laughter.

"Go sit on your eggs, bird brain." Tony laughed falling back onto the floor. Clint's face was priceless. It was a mixture of hatred, pouting, and there was a hint of hilarity to it too.

"I'm going to kill you."

"Oh, I'm scared!" Tony laughed holding his hands up in fake surrender.

"I hate everything about you, Stark." Clint said but couldn't help but smile. It wasn't true.

"I know, now here are your babies." Tony went into the kitchen and returned with a basket of eggs which earned another loud laugh from the group – even Clint. Steve and Thor were leaning against each other for support and holding their stomachs.

"Go fuck yourself, Stark." Clint said taking the basket and walking away towards his room. It just made them laugh more since he actually took the basket.

"He's going to create a team of tiny birds." Natasha said walking back to her room laughing. Bruce followed her lead shortly after and went back to bed in his room.

"I love how you spend your time when I'm gone." Steve said walking over and placing a kiss on Tony's lips. "Shall we go to bed?" The genius nodded and they both said goodnight to Thor who was already escaping to his room with his arms full of Poptart boxes.

"Well, did you have fun?" Tony asked when they were in their room getting ready for bed. Steve was washing his face clean of all the lipstick kisses.

"Yes, very much." He answered scrubbing at the red kisses. "Clint and Thor really know how to party."

"Something tells me you didn't just gamble." Tony chuckled stripping down to his boxers and crawling into bed as the solider walked out. He mimicked Tony's lead and crawled into bed next to him. The lights shut off and Tony cuddled up to Steve who wrapped his arms lovingly around the man.

"They took me dancing as well. It was different than how we go dancing though…"  
"Dear god, Clint took you clubbing didn't he?"

"That's what he called it! Yes. We went to a club. Thor really knows how to party. And he fit in there perfectly." Tony snorted.

"How did you do?"

"Well most of the time I just sat down at the table, but Clint tried to teach me how to _grind _as he called it and that was just weird." The solider laughed and Tony mentally noted to kill the archer later. Or break his bow. Either would work just fine.

"Did you dance with any girls?"  
"Is Tony Stark jealous?" Steve chuckled meeting his fiancés eyes. "Yes, one, but she was just there to dance. She was a very sweet girl. Young though. She was only twenty one." That made Tony feel better about him dancing with girls. "Don't worry though. You're the only person I see." Steve grinned running his knuckles gently down the genius's cheek and placed a soft kiss on his lips.

"I'm glad you had fun." Tony smiled up at the solider who still had a grin on his face from his fun night. It made him wonder what his bachelor party would be like.

"We could still have a little fun you know." Steve said smirking down at the smaller man. Tony chuckled,

"You're starting to sound a lot like me." He said as Steve rolled over so he was above him.

"You're such a bad influence on me." Steve joked leaning down and kissing him.

"You aren't tired?" He said against the soldiers lips. Steve pulled back,

"Are you kidding?" Tony just chuckled and pulled him down for more. This was one of the best nights of Steve's life.

_Sorry for the lateness of this chapter…I would have had it up yesterday, but I had to take a surprise trip to Urgent Care because I got injured…but here it is! I hope you all enjoy it! Get ready for the wedding! _

_I will try to have the next chapter up soon – I already have half of it done – so be ready! _

_Thank you all so much! I love you all! _

_Please REVIEW!_

_Happy Reading! _


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter Eighteen – The Wedding**

He stared at himself in the mirror of his dressing room and tugged at his bowtie a bit taking deep breaths. Normally people would have a small alcoholic beverage like wine or scotch before something like this, but since he didn't want to drink as much, he refused the alcohol when it was offered. Now, he was regretting it a bit as he stared at himself in the mirror and felt his heartbeat accelerate.

With shaky hands, he pinned the flower onto his lapel – a white rose – and gulped when he looked into the mirror again. He took the handkerchief out of his pocket and dabbed at his forehead which had become beaded with sweat. Damn, they weren't lying about those nerves. Thankfully they at least prepared him with warnings. Even the young lady standing in the room with him speaking into a Bluetooth was trying to calm him down. It wasn't working much.

Nervously he looked at the young lady who was helping him and motioned to how he looked. She just smiled before she spoke into her headset again talking to the manager. It sounded like everything was going well so far.

"You look better than you ever have." Pepper's voice came from the doorway and Tony turned around to see her standing there in a light blue dress that went down to her knees. "Nervous?" She asked walking over and adjusting his bowtie.

"Me? Never." He said dabbing his forehead again.

"You're a terrible liar."

"Only to you." She grinned and put her hands on his shoulders.

"I'm so proud of you." He thanked her and then looked back in the mirror at himself again.

"You'll be walking Steve down the isle right?" They'd decided on that since Pepper was the best choice. Steve had no one really except for the Avengers, SHIELD, and Pepper. So naturally since she was very close to the team, she was the top choice. "Yes." She laughed a bit hearing his voice waver a bit. "I'd say you're nerves are worse than Steve's right now."

"How's he doing?"

"A little better than you. But he's doing the same thing as you right now and pacing a bit with a smile on his face." Tony nodded trying to picture that in his head and smiling as well. She pressed a finger to her earpiece and smiled. "Five minutes." She said grinning and enjoyed the nervous look on Tony's face get ten times worse.

"Maybe I should have a little something to drink." He said watching his hands shake. "I refused it earlier, but what the hell?"

"I was just about to suggest that." She pulled a small bottle of wine out from her purse and had it quickly snatched away by the flustered genius. He took a few sips and sighed before he finished the whole bottle. It wasn't big at all. No bigger than a glass, but it helped a bit. He calmed down.

Pepper pressed another finger to her earpiece and nodded. "Two minutes." She said as Tony sat down bouncing his knee and clasping his hands together pressing his thumbs to his lips. There was a smile on them though, so despite the nerves, he was happier than he'd ever been in his life.

"How long till Steve comes out?" He asked.

"Seven minutes. We have to set you up first and make sure you don't screw up." She grinned helping him up and walking down the hallway with him towards the room where the service would be.

"I won't screw up." He rolled his eyes and took a deep breath as he got to the front of the isle and stood by Bruce who was next to Rhodey, Clint, and Thor. Since the service hadn't started yet, Thor was loudly talking to Clint about how ridiculous he felt in the suit. He said it made him look like a penguin. Actually he said it made him feel like one of those creatures that live in the South Pole, but they understood what he meant.

"I can feel your nerves from here." Bruce chuckled as Pepper walked away to go find Steve. "Calm down, science bro." Tony grinned and shook his arms as if he were trying to shake the nerves away.

"This is a different look for you, Tony." Rhodey commented with a small laugh. "Kind of nice to see you a little less full of it than normal." The other's laughed and Tony just rolled his eyes.

They all turned when they saw another assistant close the doors to the ballroom. Steve would be out in five minutes. Clint teasingly sang _Here Comes the Bride_ and swayed a bit.

"Shut up." Tony said laughing at the archer's stupidity. It was expected of him though. Natasha just sent him a warning look from in the front pew next to Fury and shook her head. Of course Clint would behave during the service, but the reception was a different story.

"Calm down, Man of Iron. This is supposed to be the happiest day of your life!" Thor boomed grinning happily at his friend. "I am sure Steve would say the same thing."

"Steve is probably worse than me right now, Thor." He said getting positioned by another one of the assistants.

"I somehow doubt that." Natasha laughed from the front pew. "He's a lot more collected than you are."

"He's Captain America, of course he is." Bruce said.

"But he has to do the hard part." Tony noted.

"Luckily too. If you did it, you'd fall on your ass." Clint said. "You're fine ass." Everyone bust into laughter at the very sarcastic and snarky comment.

"And you can kiss my fine ass." Tony remarked making everyone laugh. He smiled taking a deep breath. Two minutes.

"Don't fuck this up, Tony." Clint teased. "If you screw this up, imagine how devastated Steve will be. He won't want to marry you anymore. You can't screw this up or he won't love you anymore, do you understand me, Stark? You will live alone and die alone with ten cats if you fuck this up. Do you understand? Do you really want to make Steve cry, because he will. Then he'll die, Tony. And it'll be your fault because you fucked this up. Do not fuck this up." Clint's eyes were bulging out of the sockets as he faked a very serious demeanor and hiding his sarcasm and childish giggles perfectly.

"Remind me to kill you later. You aren't helping my nerves."

"That's the goal! Your fault for putting me up here." Tony chuckled rolling his eyes. "And you deserve this after you turned my room into a gigantic birds nest." Everyone erupted with laughter at the memory. Except for Clint who pouted a bit. His room still looked like that too.

"Now you can lay your eggs though." Tony said hearing a very loud laugh escape everyone. "Make a little army of birds."

"And I'll have them attack you first. That's right. Caw, caw, mother fucker." Another loud laugh escaped the group and Tony almost fell over laughing.

"Alright, pull it together, Tony. Steve's going to come down in about a minute." Rhodey said walking over and adjusting the genius's bowtie once more so he looked perfect. "Fix your hair." Tony ran his hands through his hair again making sure it was perfect and hugged Rhodey as someone said '_places_'. Why did it suddenly feel like a stage performance? What with all the rehearsals, it might as well be! Who knew planning a wedding was such a pain in the ass? But it led up to this, and Tony couldn't be happier.

"Caw, caw!" Clint said one last time when it got really quiet.

"Shut up, Barton." Tony tried to snap but ended up chuckling. "This is my wedding day." Everyone took a deep breath and the organ started up playing the classic wedding music.

"This is it." Bruce whispered up to Tony and giving his forearm a squeeze. "You ready?" Tony took another deep breath letting the happiest grin light up his face before he nodded.

"I'm ready." The doors flung open. They all froze and waited no more than five seconds before Steve made his way down the isle wearing a fancy tuxedo with tails on the jacket and the same white rose on his lapel that Tony wore. He looked absolutely amazing. It put Pepper to shame as she walked him down the isle.

"I love you…" Steve mouthed up at the genius whose heart was pounding against his chest.

"I always have." Tony mouthed back.

"And I always will." They grinned at each other as Pepper gave up Steve and sat down. She watched Steve joined Tony at the alter taking his hands tightly in his own and giving them a squeeze as he lovingly met the eyes of the love of his life. The service began.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today…"

OOO

It was a little surprising to both of them how short of a process it was for two people to be married. The ceremony began at two and ended at two forty five! It was a very fast service, but it was the happiest and most romantic time of their life. Especially when they said their vows, placed the rings on each others fingers, and kissed. Damn, that kiss. It was enough to make both of their legs shake and almost buckle. It was the kiss declaring their long lives together. And it couldn't have been more perfect.

They were all moved into a ballroom quickly where the reception was going to be held. The cake was immaculate! It towered above everyone and on top were two figurines that looked like Steve and Tony. It couldn't have been more perfect. And the music was absolutely spot on. It had a mixture of the 1940's music Steve knew and loved, the Rock N' Roll Tony couldn't live without, and even some party music. What else could they ask for?

They sat down to have the early dinner around three fifteen and Pepper made a speech about how she couldn't be happier for the two of them – especially Tony who might be on time to meetings from now on because of the solider. Even Tony made a speech voicing his undying love for Steve who just sat in the large chair with his face turning crimson red when Tony joked to the guests about him and then spoke of love some more. It was the best day of their lives.

After everyone had finished their meals, someone announced it was time for Steve and Tony to share their first dance together. They'd picked a song together that they both loved. _Never Let Me Go _by Florence and the Machine. It just seemed like the perfect choice. Steve said it sounded like the ocean the song was talking about was like it was talking about a lover and in this case it was Tony for him and Steve for Tony. It was perfect.

They made their way down to the dance floor as the song began to play and they positioned their arms and pulled each other close. Since Tony was shorter than Steve, he rested his head on the soldier's chest and shut his eyes feeling Steve gripping him tightly. He was nervous, but then again so was Tony. It comforted him to know that Steve was just as nervous as he was.

Their eyes met during the chorus of the song and they tried not to look at everyone else who was now joining them on the dance floor. They smiled and shared a sweet kiss together before pulling apart and pressing their foreheads together and continuing to dance.

"I love you, Mr. Stark." Tony said holding his husband close. They'd decided to go with Tony's last name in the end. Partially because of his company even though Pepper was CEO. Steve didn't mind though – he wanted Tony's last name. But he was surely still going to get addressed as Steve Rogers on missions. He didn't mind.

"I love you too." He said grinning and not even bothering to hide the bright blush that crossed his cheeks. "This is the happiest day of my life."

"I can say the same." They kissed again and the song ended with the guests clapping and Steve and Tony parting. Once the dance was finished, they went to go cut the cake. Clint was very tempted to push one of their faces into the delicate frosting, but that could only end in turmoil, so he restrained himself from getting murdered.

They cut the cake together, did the traditional feeding each other a piece, and then let everyone else eat up. Tony smeared some frosting on Steve's cheek and watched the solider smile and turn red as he wiped it off with a napkin.

The rest of the reception went well after that. Most of the time everyone was either drinking, dancing, or talking. Steve and Tony spent most of their time dancing and talking with their guests who congratulated them and wished them well. It was literally one of the most perfect days of their lives.

The reception didn't end till almost ten at night! And the end resulted in Thor getting near drunk on some Asguardian ale, Clint getting very tipsy and dancing with Natasha all night long – sloppily of course. Bruce just talked with Pepper and Rhodey most of the time unless one of the female guests asked for a dance which in that case he would comply. Pepper stole a couple of dances with Steve and Tony once or twice. Mainly Tony though since she was the closest person he had besides Steve. Obviously he came first.

Around nine fifty, a limousine rolled up outside of the hotel with the _Just Married _sign on the back of it. It was very cliché, but they both loved it endlessly. They walked out of the hotel getting rice and glitter tossed at them since it was tradition. It was nice to get into the limo though, because Clint chucked rice at them and it didn't feel too good.

Everyone waved goodbye and said their farewells as the limo drove away towards the airport where Tony's private jet was waiting for them. It would be taking them to Paris, France for their honeymoon. It was the city of love for Christ sake! What a perfect place to go. Plus, Steve would probably love all of the artwork, culture, and design that was put in the city. They would be staying there for two weeks in a suite at the Waldorf Astoria in Paris as well. When Tony told Natasha that she couldn't help but laugh. Only Tony.

"So how does it feel?" Steve asked when he noticed Tony grinning and looking at the gold band around his ring finger.

"It feels really good. Especially since you're the one I'm married too." He leaned over and kissed him quickly before he poured them each a glass of champagne. He handed a glass to Steve and they both clinked the glasses together and drank it up quickly before they relaxed into each other running over the day's events in their heads.

"I can't believe that this actually happened – _is _happening!" Steve exclaimed hugging the genius tighter to him.

"Believe it." Tony smiled up at the beaming soldier.

"God, I love you so much Anthony Edward Stark!" He said happily.

"And I love you, Steven Rogers _Stark_." Tony put emphasis on the last name and could feel his heartbeat accelerate just at the sound of it. It sounded so perfect to both of them. Like music to their ears.

They pulled up to the Airport and were sent inside to get onto their plane. France – their honeymoon – awaited them.

_So how was that? Now I've never been to an actual wedding so I don't know what they're like, but I based this off of movies and my parents wedding video which I've seen about ten times, so I think I got it pretty legit. So let me know what you all thought of this! _

_Pretty please, REVIEW! Thank you all so much for the love this story has received! You're all wonderful viewers and I thank you all so much! More is still to come, but I dare say this story is coming to a close. So maybe only a few more chapters after this…_

_Hopefully this chapter being up so early will make up for my lateness with the others. Like I said before I already had half of it done before the last chapter was even posted! Plus, since I got injured yesterday, I couldn't go to work today – they sent me home – so it was a perfect opportunity to finish this up, perfect it, and post it! Enjoy! _

_REVIEW!_

_Happy Reading! _


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter Nineteen – Not Even Death Won't Part Us **

It was always warm in France around this time of year. Even when the sun was rising it was warm out and cozy. And it was just that as Steve sat out on the balcony watching the sunrise with his sketch book open in his lap to a sketch of the horizon. A content smile was on his face as he felt the golden band around his finger along with the engagement ring.

A blanket slowly lowered onto the soldiers shoulders and he jumped a bit. He smiled when he turned and saw Tony standing behind him in a bathrobe. His hair was a mess and Steve blushed knowing he did that. They kissed for a moment and Steve set down his sketch pad as Tony – a little unceremoniously – sat down on the soldiers lap and felt his arms wrap around his waist. Gently, he placed his hands over Steve's and leaned his head against his.

"Paris certainly is beautiful." Steve said as the sun began to rise. Tony nodded in agreement and snuggled closer to his lover who had put some of the blanket around him as well.

"It's more beautiful with you here." Tony said sleepily. Steve chuckled a bit at the cliché, but blushed nonetheless. He turned to face his husband who had very tired eyes. Despite his sleepiness, he smiled.

"You're so tired, why are you out here?" Steve chuckled pressing a hand to his loves face.

"Because you're out here." He smiled pressing their foreheads together. "You weren't with me."

"So possessive." Steve joked.

"I have a right to be." The genius smirked. "I sleep better with you near me." Tony smiled nuzzling his head on Steve's shoulder. His messy hair tickled the soldier's neck and he tried to hold back a laugh.

"Are you going to sleep out here?" Steve said running his hands through Tony's hair trying to smooth it out.

"If you stay out here, then yes." A laugh escaped the soldier and he leaned his cheek down onto Tony's head just wrapping his arms around him. Their hands laced together and they loved the way the rings felt on each others hands. It was just an everlasting symbol of their eternal love for each other. It was very sappy, yes, but neither of them cared. Sappy looked good on them. At least to each other it did.

"You seem to be comfortable enough." Steve whispered running his thumbs across the soft skin on top of Tony's hands.

"On you, always." Steve smirked and kissed Tony atop the head.

"We should go inside." Steve said as Tony slowly drifted in and out of sleep. A soft hum escaped the genius,

"Carry me." He said smiling. Steve chuckled,

"You're so needy." He joked hoisting him up and walking inside as Tony clung to him.

"I know." Tony chuckled as Steve set him down on their bed which was messed up from the night's activities. Steve hurried outside to grab his sketch book and came back in shutting the door and crawling into bed next to his husband.

"Get some sleep." He whispered as Tony came over and wrapped his arms around Steve. The genius smiled and fell asleep contently with Steve's arms around him.

OOO

"Did I forget to tell you how lovely you looked yesterday at the wedding?" Clint asked approaching Natasha from behind. They all went back to Stark Tower and instantly crashed around eleven the night of the wedding. They knew that Steve and Tony were probably already on the plane heading to their honeymoon destination in Paris.

"Yes, you were to drunk." She laughed pouring herself a cup of coffee.

"Well I'm sorry. You looked stunning." She turned around to see him leaning against the doorframe with a soft smile on his face. "But you always do." She smiled but rolled her eyes.

"All of this romance and wedding nonsense has gotten to your head a bit, hasn't it?" She asked taking a sip of coffee as he made his way over to her.

"Maybe it has, maybe it hasn't." He shrugged stepping up to her.

"Clint, what are you doing?" She asked with a serious tone in her voice as she set down her coffee mug. "Are you sure you're not still drunk?"

"I'm sure. I'm hung-over, but that's not the point."

"Then what is the point?" She asked crossing her arms.

"The point is…" He uncrossed her arms and took her hands in his. "That you looked lovely last night and I didn't get the chance to tell you. So I'm doing it now."

"Well I'm flattered." She smiled taking a hand out of his and sipping her coffee again. "I'm still convinced all this lovey dovey crap has gotten to your bird brain and screwed with it a bit." He rolled his eyes,

"And it hasn't gotten to you either?" He asked taking her hand again after she set down her coffee. "Come on, Tasha, you know it has. And I know you well enough to know you're thinking the same thing that I am right now."

"Which is?" She asked standing her ground. He chuckled lightly and leaned his forehead down to hers and pressed them together gently.

"You know." He whispered. A moment passed and she blushed. Thankfully he didn't see it since his eyes were shut. Quickly, she leaned up and kissed him for a brief moment before she pulled back muttering,

"Shut up." And escaped his hold to go drink more of her coffee. A smile broke on his lips and she smiled lightly back.

"Get a room…" Bruce muttered walking in and pouring himself more coffee. "Or shall I say get a nest." He shot a look at Clint who glared at him.

"Oh, come on! Tony leaves with all of his cocky, half ass remarks and you take over?" Bruce chuckled.

"I'm not as bad as Tony." Bruce said taking a sip of coffee. "It was just perfect timing." Natasha snickered and opened a bag of Poptarts to munch on before Thor woke up and realized she was eating them. He'd be pissed. Poptarts were that guy's sustenance.

"It's kind of quiet around here without those two though, I'm not going to lie." Clint said yawning. "I like it. I say we lock them out when they get home."

"Stark would kill you." Natasha said taking another sip of coffee to wash down some of her Poptart with.

"No he wouldn't, he'd just take it as an opportunity to go rent out a hotel room and have hot dirty sex with Steve." Bruce choked on his coffee at the remark, so Clint continued. "It would be a good thing too cause then we wouldn't have to hear it!" Bruce choked more and Natasha walked over patting his back so he could breathe again.

"Clint, your mind is disgusting." Natasha remarked with a smirk.

"You know you love me, Tasha!" He said spreading his arms wide. She rolled her eyes,

"Oh, shut up." She said as Bruce straightened up now that his choking fit was over.

"You didn't deny it! I win!" He proudly thrust his fists into the air making her laugh along with Bruce who had gone back to drinking his coffee.

"Who could ever love you?" Bruce teased the archer.

"Natasha." Clint smiled a bit too brightly to emphasis it.

"Yeah right." She said meeting his eyes. He just winked at her which made her roll her eyes with a small smile on her face. The room grew quiet as they all stood around sipping their coffees and munching on some bread or Poptarts. A loud sigh escaped Bruce.

"It really is to quiet around here." He said a bit sadly. He missed his science bro. "I'm going down to the lab."

"Have fun." Clint said walking back over to Natasha and putting his arms around her. She didn't push him away or object. She just leaned up – thinking Bruce was gone – and kissed him.

Bruce walked down into the lab and began to work on some chemical equations that were on the board. He and Tony had been fussing over them the week before and now that Tony was gone, Bruce decided to finish them.

While he was working on a small problem and rolling his eyes at the easy form of it, there was a ringing sound and a screen popped up. Confused, Bruce went over and pressed a button that asked if he wanted the call to come through. It only took a few moments before the screen changed to a hotel room and he smiled when he saw who it was.

"Hey, lovebirds! How's the honeymoon going?" He asked setting down his notepad and pencil.

"Very well. How's everything going over there?" Tony asked.

"It's quiet over here. We miss you guys."

"I'm touched." Bruce snorted and looked towards the door and back.

"You'd think all the romance and love in the air here would be gone, but no. Clint is romancing Natasha upstairs as we speak." Both Steve and Tony's eyes went wide, but Tony immaturely giggled.

"Are they having hot sex?"

"How should I know? I'm down here." The three of them burst into laughter. "Poor Thor! He's upstairs and would have to listen to that!"

"Okay, trying to get that out of my head…" Steve said shaking his head and laughing. "There are no new missions?"

"Nope. Like I said, it's quiet over here. It's been a while since we had a mission."

"You can say that again. I miss kicking some ass." Tony remarked with a yawn.

"What time is it over there?"

"Five in the afternoon." Steve said.

"What have you two been up to over there?" Tony smirked and Bruce knew he walked right into that.

"Hot. Sex." Tony winked making Steve blush to the point where he was the color of a cherry. "And of course we've gone around Paris today."

"Where did you two go today?"  
"Versailles." Steve smiled. "It was very beautiful." Bruce smiled at that and sat down in the cushy lab chair.

"At least you two are enjoying yourselves."

"Oh, trust me, we are." Tony winked pulling Steve to him. "We're having _a lot_ of fun."

"Please stop." Bruce said trying not to laugh but failed. "Steve, how do you put up with this guy?"

"Love makes you do very stupid things, Bruce." Tony glared at his husband and then at Bruce. Both of them were laughing.

"Well you guys suck." Tony grumbled getting up and trying to walk away.

"Oh, shush you." Steve said pulling Tony back to him. "You know I'm only kidding." Tony rolled his eyes and pecked a kiss on Steve's lips before turning back to Bruce who was shaking his head.

"You two…" He chuckled again and looked at them. "So where are you going tonight?"

"Eiffel Tower." Steve said enthusiastically.

"Oh, very romantic."

"It is." Tony chuckled before he checked his watch. "Actually we should get going so we can get there for sunset."

"Even more romantic."

"You know how I work, Bruce." The three of them laughed. "Okay, well good luck with Natasha and Clint. Wear earplugs if it helps." Bruce laughed loudly at that comment. "Goodbye, Science Bro. Tell the others we say hi."

"Will do. Have fun on your honeymoon." The screen closed as Tony disconnected and Bruce went back to work on the equations and then got started on another weapons design sent over by Fury. It was lonely without Tony to work with, but it sure was nice to not have to listen to his blaring AC/DC music. That was the perks.

OOO

They stood near the edge at the very top of the Eiffel Tower looking down at Paris below them twinkling. The sun had just set and it was growing very dark out. Of course there were lights to illuminate the tower so they had no trouble seeing anything. They just stood hand in hand looking down at the city.

Tony dug a hand into his pocket and pulled out a lock and sharpie. He let go of Steve's hand and uncapped the sharpie with his mouth before he leaned over the lock.

"What are you doing?" Steve asked trying to get a good look at it.

"You'll see." He said capping the marker and stuffing it into his pocket again. He pulled out a tiny key and unlocked the lock before he walked over to a wall of locks. Steve observed as Tony locked the tiny golden lock onto the wall with a smile on his face. "There." He said satisfied and observing the lock. A smile lit up Steve's face and he pulled Tony over and kissed him slowly and passionately. Tony really had turned into a sappy romantic around Steve.

The lock had _Steven Rogers Stark + Anthony Edward Stark _written on it in very fancy and bold writing. Now everyone would know of their love whenever they saw the lock.

"I love you." Steve whispered against his husbands lips. "I love you so much." His arms tightened around the smaller man and they just stood there listening to the sound of each others breathing.

"We'll be together forever. I'll never stop loving you." Tony said opening his eyes to look at the soldier. "Even after I'm dead I'm sure I'll still love you. Not even death will part us." Steve's eyes twinkled with happy tears and he leaned down to press another kiss onto his husband's lips.

"Who would have thought your little get together would bring us closer than we've ever been before. And I love being closer to you." They climbed back into the elevator together again and headed back down to the streets of Paris together to spend out the rest of their honeymoon which just marked the beginning of their long life together.

"I'll always love you." They both said meeting each others eyes and kissing once more before the elevator doors opened and let them walk away into the night hand in hand. It only took a day to bring them closer and a few more days for them to fall in love. And all of that started this long journey they were going to take together.

They wouldn't trade it for the world.

_Well, I regret to inform all of you lovely viewers that this is probably the end of this story. It has been a joy writing it and receiving all of this love towards it, but really, what else could I add to it? I might add some extra tidbits of their life together here and there, but don't wait up cause I have other story ideas already brewing in my mind for some more Stony fan fictions! _

_Thank you all so much for sticking with this story, I am grateful for all the love sent towards this story – and I thought it would be terrible! I love each and every one of you so much! Thank you again. _

_For the final time, please REVIEW and let me know your final thoughts on this story. I added some more Clintasha into this just cause I thought it'd be cute – sorry if some of you don't ship it and didn't like it. _

_Don't worry, there are more Stony fan fictions to come from me. _

_And for the last time…_

_Happy Reading! _


End file.
